The Archway of the Beginning and the End
by Chaotic Freakatroid
Summary: OKay, my third fic. This is Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh!Harry Potter x-over. There are three new characters too. Hehehehehe...... READ AND REVIEW! does Mokuba puppy-eyes
1. Something Wicked this Way Comes

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C-F: Okay, fic numeral tres.  
  
Marik: You write too much.  
  
C-F: Uhh, I think some people might disagree...  
  
Ari: Unfortunately...  
  
C-F: .* Anyhoo, it's thanks to *points at computer* junana107 and her insanity that this fic was created. She has some terrible torture ideas... *shudders*  
  
Malik: O.o  
  
Ari: And since C-F can't italicize things, word, etc. will have /these/.  
  
Marik: And thoughts and telepathic speech will ^Look like this^.  
  
C-F: *recovers from her fright* This is Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. ONWARD, TORANADO! *horse neighs in the background*  
  
Marik, Ari & Malik: Oh please.  
  
C-F: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Harry Potter, Jenny Hall, Erin Lupin OR ANYTHING but this fic and Arianna Black so leave me be or something wicked your way comes!  
  
The weight of a sword that stole a life will drag you down to hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Archway of the Beginning and the End  
  
1  
Chapter One  
Something Wicked this Way Comes  
  
***********************New York  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Erin  
  
"Oh come on, Ari!" I pleaded to one of my best friends, Arianna Black.  
  
"/No/." said Ari rather firmly as she put her book titled "The Worlds Top Ten Most Wanted Vampires, Werewolves and Animagus, by Patrina Campbell, "It's absolutely ludicrous."  
  
"Even for her." added Jenny Hall my other best friend.  
  
I glared at Jenny.  
  
"/Please?/" I begged, giving her the puppy eyes.  
  
"I don't even need to go to Hogwarts!" snapped Ari, "And anyways, do you know how /long/ it takes to get to England?!"  
  
"Just because you graduated several years early from the best Dark Arts school in the world /and/ have top marks in defensive magic does /not/ mean you /don't/ need to go to Hogwarts!" I yelled.  
  
"And after all, Dumbledore himself sent the owls." added Jenny.  
  
"DID YOU SEE WHAT /MY/ LETTER SAID?!" roared Ari, "IT SAID HE ALSO WANTED ME TO /TEACH/!!"  
  
We were silent at /that/.  
  
"Pfft." Ari picked up her book and began reading again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Arianna  
  
"You'll get to meet Harry Potter." bribed Erin.  
  
The book slid out of my hands and hit the floor with a loud /thump/.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Harry Potter." said Erin, "He goes to Hogwarts."  
  
"I'll go pack." I muttered as I picked up my book and raced up the stairs of my house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Erin  
  
"How'd you come up with that idea?" asked Jenny.  
  
"She is very interested in meeting Potter for some reason." I replied with a shrug.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marik Ishtar  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight, you, me, Yami and Joey are invited to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" I said Ryou.  
  
"/And/ me." snapped Bakura.  
  
"Are you guys serious?"  
  
"Yes. Serious as a graveyard."  
  
"Maybe we'll meet some hot chicks..." said Joey.  
  
"Yeah..." said Yami, dreamily.  
  
"You two make me sick." I muttered.  
  
"Oh, come on, it's not like we're gonna be the /only/ transfer students!" snapped Ryou.  
  
"Oh fine, fine. I'll go." I muttered sulkily.  
  
"Grand!" exclaimed Ryou, "Hurry up and get packed, then!"  
  
^What did I do to deserve this?^  
  
***********************A few days later, Diagon Alley, London, England  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry Potter  
  
"Come on, Harry!" said Ron.  
  
"How did I ever let you talk me into this?" I grumbled.  
  
"/Harry/," said Hermione, "You're the Quidditch expert, you tell me what broom I should buy!"  
  
"Whoever said you'd make it on a team, Grainger." said a very familiar nasal voice from behind us.  
  
"Oh put a cauldron in it, Malfoy." snapped Ron.  
  
"How much money do you have for a broom, Hermione?" I asked her in an undertone.  
  
"Enough for a Firebolt, why?" replied Hermione.  
  
"Then get a Firebolt, you are trying out for Chaser after all." I said, simply.  
  
"Oh, Draco, fancy meeting /you here/." said a girl whom was obviously American.  
  
"Ari!" gaped Draco.  
  
"Hello to you to." said the girl.  
  
"Ari, hurry up!" snapped a voice behind the girl, also American.  
  
"We don't have all day!" snapped another female American.  
  
"See you later, cousin." said the girl to Malfoy, "And do leave them alone. They have plenty to worry about /without/ you messing around with them."  
  
This girl must have some hidden powers, for, Malfoy just gave us a dark look and stalked off.  
  
"Oh my..." muttered Hermione.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing." said Hermione, going up to the counter and paying for a Firebolt.  
  
*******Yet a few /more/ days later, King's Cross Station Platform 9 3/4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jenny  
  
"Where do you think she is?" I asked Erin for the millionth time that day.  
  
"She is probably going to fly to Hogwarts." Erin muttered as we /tried/ to find an empty cabin on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"/Fly/?" I asked, incredulously, "When it will most likely be /pouring rain/?"  
  
"Yes." replied Erin with a shrug.  
  
We were in the last carriage.  
  
"Oi!" said a male's British voice.  
  
"Huh?" asked Erin, peeking her head in the last cabin.  
  
I looked in and saw two boys and a girl in the cabin.  
  
"You two can sit in here if you want." said the female of the three.  
  
"Uh... Thanks." I said and with that Erin and I settled ourselves in the cabin.  
  
"Where do you think Padfoot is, Prongs?" asked Erin to me in a whisper.  
  
"I just asked you that, Moony." I muttered to her, the three people in the cabin had obviously heard and the dark-haired boy was watching us.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry." muttered Moony (Erin).  
  
"Excuse me." said the girl, "But I believe we have seen each other before...?"  
  
"Yes... You're right, Hermione, they do look familiar..." said the red- haired boy.  
  
The dark-haired boy remained silent, a pained look on his face.  
  
"Yes, we were at the broom shop, our friend told Draco to leave you alone." said Moony.  
  
"Well!" said the girl, "I'm Hermione Grainger."  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley." said the red-haired boy.  
  
The other boy remained silent.  
  
"And /that/ is Harry Potter." said Hermione casting an annoyed look at Harry.  
  
"I'm Erin Lupin." said Moony.  
  
"And I'm Jenny Hall."  
  
"Did I... Did I hear you call yourselves Padfoot, Prongs and Moony?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes." I said before Moony could stop me.  
  
"Hmm." muttered Harry.  
  
"So, where's your friend?" asked Ron.  
  
"We have no idea." I said.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Who?" asked Moony, "Padfoot's name? Arianna Black."  
  
The room went still.  
  
"Her last name is /Black/?" asked Harry, slowly.  
  
"Yes." said Moony.  
  
"And your last name is Lupin." said Hermione to Moony.  
  
"Yes." said Moony, again.  
  
"Are you an relation to...?" started Harry, but he didn't finish.  
  
"She." -I pointed at Moony- "Is Remus Lupin's daughter."  
  
"And I am the daughter of one of Harry's father's sisters." I said.  
  
"That would make you Harry's..." started Hermione, her jaw agape.  
  
"His cousin." I said, simply.  
  
"Who is you friend related to, the,?" asked Ron.  
  
"Actually, we don't know." said Moony.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Her mother never mentioned who her father is and she's never said." I said, simply.  
  
"Weird." muttered Ron.  
  
***********************A few hours later, The Great Hall, Hogwarts,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Erin  
  
"Okay, so we both got into Gryffindor." said Jenny as we sat down across from Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
I wasn't paying much attention, I was eyeing a really hot boy down the table.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." started Dumbledore, "As those of you who were here last year may have noticed, two of the staff are not here."  
  
"I'd been wondering about that..." muttered Ron.  
  
"We do have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but she is a bit late." continued Professor Dumbledore, "Our Potions Master is away on very important business and won't be back until later this term. So, our Dark Arts teacher will be teaching potions as well."  
  
"I wonder who our new teacher is?" muttered Harry.  
  
Prongs and I exchanged looks.  
  
"Now, I know you all are probably hungry, I know I most certainly am, so let the feast begin and I will continue after we have all replenished ourselves." finished Dumbledore as he sat down.  
  
"I hope our new teacher isn't anything like Umbridge." muttered a boy who had been introduced as Neville.  
  
"Yeah, even if she's like Snape I can handle her." muttered another boy who had been introduced as Seamus.  
  
We all remained (pretty much) silent as we scarfed down our food.  
  
"I don't think I can eat another bite." muttered Harry.  
  
The food vanished and Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"Now, I would like to introduce some transfer students, if I may." said Dumbledore, "Jenny Hall, Erin Lupin, Marik Ishtar, Yami Motou, Ryou Bakura, Bakura Hyde, and Joey Wheeler, please stand up."  
  
There was a rustle of robes and five people (including me and Moony) stood up at the Gryffindor table and two boys stood up at the Slytherin table.  
  
"These fine, youngsters are from America, and are going to be your classmate from now on." said Dumbledore simply and then he motioned for us to sit back down.  
  
"How embaressing was that?" muttered the boy I had been watching as he sat down next to me.  
  
"Very embaressing." said a blonde boy as he sat down next to Prongs.  
  
"I'm Yami." said the tri-hair-colored boy who I had been watching.  
  
"I'm Joey." added the blonde.  
  
"I'm Erin." I said.  
  
"And I'm Jenny." added Jenny.  
  
"Now, first-years, I would like to make it absolutely clear that it is /forbidden/ for /any and all/ students to go into the Forbidden Forest. And- "  
  
The doors to the Great Hall swung open and Padfoot walked in, looking rather wet but as she gave an apologetic bow to Dumbledore she seemed to dry-out.  
  
"Ahh, good flying?" asked Dumbledore, making people along the tables whisper.  
  
"Horrible." replied, Padfoot, "I made a mental note telling myself to /not/ fly again in this kind of weather."  
  
"Excuse me, but how can you fly without a broom?" asked a girl at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Arianna is a vampire, thus she has wings." said Dumbledore as Padfoot strolled towards the staff table.  
  
"/Wings/?" said a boy at Hufflepuff, "I don't see any /wings/. So she can be a vampire."  
  
Padfoot stopped in the middle of the Great Hall and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh please." I groaned.  
  
"You know her?" asked Yami.  
  
"She's our friend." replied Prongs.  
  
Padfoot did exactly what I knew she was going to do.  
  
Several people gaped or gasped in wonder as Padfoot's wings suddenly appeared and with one beat of her wings was behind the staff table.  
  
"Merlin's beard..." gaped Ron and Harry.  
  
Padfoot's wings disappeared and with a glance around the hall she sat down.  
  
"Now, everyone, this is your new Dark Arts teacher, temporary potion teacher and fellow classmate." said Dumbledore, "Also, Slytherins, while Professor Snape is gone, Arianna will be your head of house. That is all."  
  
Everyone got up and made for the exit.  
  
"Oh, and would Harry Potter please remain?" added Dumbledore.  
  
I turned and noticed that Padfoot was still at the staff table.  
  
"Huh..." I muttered as I followed the stream of Gryffindors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ari  
  
^What does he want? I'm tired.^  
  
"Harry." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, sir?" asked Harry.  
  
"I thought I ought to introduce you to Arianna properly." said Dumbledore.  
  
I looked from Harry to Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir?" asked Harry.  
  
"This is Arianna Black, as I'm sure her friends have told you. She is Sirius' daughter." said Dumbledore.  
  
I flinched as I heard my father's name.  
  
"Sh-she-she what?" gaped Harry, "I didn't know he had a d-daughter."  
  
"That's because my mother hated him and took me to America." I said.  
  
"'Hated'?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Didn't you know?" I asked, "She's dead."  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"A Death Eater." I said, "He was trying to get her to let me become a /Death Eater/. He killed her."  
  
I saw a movement on the shadows.  
  
"And you killed him." said Dumbledore.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"H-how?" asked Harry.  
  
"The Killing Curse." stated a voice.  
  
"Ahhh, Marik, I see you didn't go to your house like you were supposed to." said Dumbledore.  
  
"I wanted to listen." said Marik as he came out of the shadows.  
  
^Hmm, a fellow vampire...^  
  
"It's just as well, Professor Black will be giving you /both/ private potions and Dark Arts lessons." said Dumbledore.  
  
My head snapped up.  
  
"/What/?" I asked, "The /Dark Arts/?"  
  
"Yes, you will also be teaching Dark Arts to the school but these two you will give more advanced lessons to." replied Dumbledore, "That is all. Harry, you ought to get back to Gryffindor Tower. Arianna, I believe you can show Marik to the Slytherin Dungeon...?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." I said standing up.  
  
I was aware of Dumbledore watching me the whole way out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Soooo, what's your name?" asked Marik.  
  
^You already know, you great baboon.^  
  
"Arianna Black." I replied as I opened the door to the dungeons and strolled down a corridor.  
  
"I'm Marik Ishtar." said Marik.  
  
^Like I didn't know that.^  
  
I led us down a corridor that led to the kitchen and stopped at a length of bare damp wall.  
  
"Lycaon Pictus." I said to the wall.  
  
The wall slid away to show the green and silver Slytherin common room.  
  
"Ari!" yelped Draco, as he tried to hide something behind his back.  
  
I gave him a look, strolled over to him, and confiscated a rather large snake from him.  
  
"Do you have /any/ idea how poisonous egyptian cobras are, Draco?" I asked, coolly.  
  
"Uhh..." said Draco.  
  
"I thought so... I want a essay on egyptian cobras, their eating habits, uses for their poison, antidotes if you get bitten by one and the ingredients, mating habits, longest one recorded, how long they live, what age is an egyptian cobra when it is finally considered an adult, how egyptian cobras were treated by humans from beginning of the Ancient Egyptian civilization to the present and it's due in one week."  
  
"That's not fair!" snapped Crabbe.  
  
"You will do the same essay!"  
  
"B-" started Goyle.  
  
"You as well."  
  
It ended up being all the Slytherins had to have me that essay by next week except for Marik and a boy known as Bakura Hyde.  
  
***********************Next morning, Gryffindor Table,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ari  
  
"You look rather amused." remarked Harry as I plopped down on the bench across from him.  
  
"And the Slytherins look rather pissed." remarked Lee Jordan.  
  
"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..."  
  
"Ohhh, boy." sighed Jenny.  
  
"If y'all don't mind." said Marik, "Me and Bakura would like to sit over here from now on."  
  
I grinned devilishly.  
  
"What did she do?" asked Erin.  
  
"She gave Malfoy a ridiculously long essay as a punishment for having an egyptian cobra." replied Bakura.  
  
"And then all the Slytherins except for these two fine gentlemen were protesting so /all/ the Slytherins except for these two have an essay to get to me by a week after yesterday." I added.  
  
"Is it that long?" asked Erin.  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Oh boy.." muttered Jenny.  
  
An owl swooped down suddenly and stared at me.  
  
I took the newspaper from it, put a knut in the pouch and gazed at the front page.  
  
"Ari?" asked Marik.  
  
"..."  
  
"Yoo-hoo?" asked Jenny.  
  
"..."  
  
"PADFOOT!" yelled Erin.  
  
"Something wicked this way comes." I said.  
  
"I hate it when you do this." muttered Jenny.  
  
"Voldemort is after another something from the Department of Mysteries." I said.  
  
Harry dropped his spoon.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"The arch in the Death Room." I mutter as I read the article.  
  
"What's so special about it?" asked Harry, glumly.  
  
"It's a gateway." I said, "Between worlds, times, and places."  
  
"Sirius fell through that..." said Harry.  
  
"He what?" I asked staring at Harry.  
  
"He fell through the archway /after/ being hit by the Avada Kedavra curse." said Hermione.  
  
"You see, the extraordinary thing about the arch-way is that it will bring dead people back to life, heal injuries. Or if you're not harmed it will harm you." I said, "The Ancient Egyptians made it in the Eighteenth Dynasty during Ankenaten's reign."  
  
"So Sirius could still be alive...?" asked Harry.  
  
"Is alive." I said, "He just has to find his way back to this world."  
  
I put the Daily Prophet down.  
  
"I think it's time for y'all to learn some good offensive spells." I said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: ^________^  
  
Marik: She's lost it.  
  
C-F: ^______________________________________________________^  
  
Ari: *rolls eyes*  
  
C-F: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. First Lesson

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C-F: ^_^ Okay, chappie number two! ^_^  
  
Marik: T-T  
  
C-F: Alrighty, due too water-works from my fellow authoress/insane person/needle-hating, mamono, Seto Kaiba will be in this fic. And she will be in as well known as Yuki Kaida.  
  
Marik: *sniffle*  
  
C-F: O.o And due to begging from another fellow authoress/insane person/needle-hating, Professor Rose Thorn (PRT), she will be in this fic as well.  
  
Ari: And italics will be LIKE THIS instead of /this/ that is irritating to write.  
  
Malik: And Ancient Egyptian $Will look like this$.  
  
C-F: And don't you think Marik would look absolutely HOT in the Slytherin uniform? Almost as hot as he does with his shirt off...  
  
Marik: O.O  
  
The weight of a sword that stole a life will drag you down to hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
2  
Chapter Two  
First Lesson  
  
***********************Hogwarts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Arianna  
  
I am doomed...  
  
I was sitting at my desk in my classroom as my students filed in, looking at some suggested hexes for me to teach - let's just say that they WOULD NOT be allowed to test them on me OR each other.  
  
I glanced up from the sheaf of paper to see that they had put their wands away and had only their books out.  
  
"You can put the books away." I informed them, "You won't get anywhere reading incantations."  
  
A few people looked rather relieved.  
  
"I have been informed that in your fourth year you were taught ABOUT the Unforgivable Curses, and were also taught how to free yourselves from The Imperious Curse. Is this correct?"  
  
Several hands went into the air.  
  
"Neville. And from now on, you're alowed to speak without rasing your hands."  
  
"Yes, Professor Black, that is correct." said Neville, "Also, Harry taught us Defense Against the Dark Arts last year, but the highest spell we learned was the Patronus Spell."  
  
"Yes."  
  
I noticed a boy in the back still had his hand in the air.  
  
"Yes, Mr.-?"  
  
"Kaiba." said the boy, "I would like to know how you qualify for this post when you are at least the same age as the rest of us."  
  
"Actually, I'm YOUNGER than most of you, to be exact I'm fourteen. But I graduated from Durmstrang several years early." I said, causing several people to gape at me.  
  
"And also, why do we have four hours with you, even though we don't have potions today?" asked Seto Kaiba.  
  
"It is my, somewhat unfortunate, duty to teach y'all Defense Against the Dark arts AS WELL AS the Dark Arts." I replied, "Now, if we may begin-?"  
  
The room remained silent.  
  
"For the next month I will be teaching you how to use the three Unforgivable Curses." I started walking behind my desk to a cabinet, "I know this comes as a surprise, but Professor Dumbledore decided that you need to know how to use these in case you meet any Death Eaters."  
  
I heard some strangled gasps.  
  
"How are we supposed to practice these spells?" asked Harry.  
  
"You will each tell me what manner of creature you despise the most, besides fellow students, professors, or myself and you will practice the spells on them." I replied taking several jars from the cabinet.  
  
I heard Ron move his chair far away from my desk.  
  
"Also, I will be bringing Boggarts in for you to practice the spells on."  
  
I set a large jar of spiders on my desk.  
  
"What about YOU?" asked Draco, "Can YOU cast the Unforgivable Curses?"  
  
I took out my wand and took a spider out of the jar.  
  
"IMPERIO." I said pointing at the spider.  
  
The spider began swinging from desk to desk on a string of web and then stopped on Ron's desk and did a ridiculous dance.  
  
"What about the other two?" drawled Draco.  
  
I recalled the spider and replaced it. Then I turned back to my cabinet and pulled out a large black jar.  
  
"What's in that?" asked Bakura.  
  
"A Boggart." I replied and with a swoosh of my wand I moved everyone and their desks to the side of the room.  
  
I released the Boggart, which promptly turned into an exact copy of Voldemort.  
  
I saw several people fall off their chairs.  
  
"Join meeee." hissed Boggart the Voldemort.  
  
"CRUCIO!" I said.  
  
There was a pause and then Boggart ala Voldemort fell to the ground and began screaming in agony.  
  
Professor McGonagall burst into the room.  
  
"What is-" started McGonagall, "Arianna, what are you doing?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore asked me to teach the Unforgivable Curses to the fifth and sixth years." I said, removing the hex from the boggart and putting back in the jar.  
  
"Oh, well, do you have written approval?"  
  
I sent the piece of paper flying towards her.  
  
"Very well." she said and with that she left.  
  
"Welllll?" drawled Draco.  
  
I took the boggart out again, and again it transformed into Voldemort.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA." I said, and green light flew from the wand and instead of hitting the Boggart it hit the jar of spiders, killing ALL of the spiders.  
  
"What about the Boggart?" asked Moony.  
  
"RIDDIKULUS." I said aiming at the boggart.  
  
Several people burst out in laughter as the Voldemort Boggart's black robes changed into a VERY tight, hot pink body suit made out of vinyl with a low- cut neckline.  
  
The boggart exploded.  
  
"You seemed to enjoy that." remarked Marik who had somehow come to be sitting in my chair.  
  
"I can tend to enjoy torturing someone or something I don't like." I said, "Now, if you would be so kind as to remove yourself from my chair-?"  
  
He looked up at me with a sly look.  
  
"Imperio." I said lazily.  
  
A few people muttered.  
  
"Ari, you feeling okay?" asked Moony.  
  
Marik glared at me from halfway to his chair.  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Someone has had experience with this spell before." I remarked as I went to my cabinet.  
  
"IMPERIO!" shouted Marik making me grin.  
  
I let the spell hit me.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING!?" yelled Jenny.  
  
I didn't even feel the side effects of the spell, but could tell Marik was TRYING to summon me over to him. Which I obliged, keeping a straight face. (As you may have figured, I wasn't under control, after all, you aren't entirely stupid.)  
  
I reached where he stood.  
  
He was TRYING to get me to kiss him, which I WAS NOT going to oblige.  
  
"Crucio!" I shouted, not really meaning it, thus it only sent him flying into the wall.  
  
I gave him a malevolent grin and went back to my desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marik  
  
SHE JUST USED THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON ME!  
  
"Now, as you can see, class, if you don't MEAN your curse, it doesn't work properly, though if anyone tries to make me kiss ANYONE I will see how you like being controlled." Arianna said as she went to her cabinet and brought out another jar of spiders.  
  
"You never WERE under my control, were you, Arianna?" I asked.  
  
"Quite right I wasn't." she replied.  
  
"You wanted to kiss me though." I said, slyly.  
  
She froze.  
  
"You are in so much trouble." snickered Jenny.  
  
Arianna turned to me, a murderous look in her eyes.  
  
"Well?" I asked, "No clever come back? Or would is it as likely as you keeping a snake?"  
  
"If it was a choice between you or the snake-" she started.  
  
"You'd pick me?" I asked.  
  
"-I'd pick the snake." she said making several people laugh, "Especially if it was a poisonous snake."  
  
"Like what?" I asked.  
  
"Egyptian cobra." she replied.  
  
"If I got you one would you kiss me?" I asked.  
  
"NO." she said, "Now, everyone, get a spider and practice the three curses on it using the Killing Curse last."  
  
I positioned myself at the end of the line.  
  
"ARI WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" yelled Erin from ahead, "YOU CAST THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON HIM!!!!!"  
  
"I know I did." she said.  
  
"Ari, was he right?" asked Jenny.  
  
"No." said Ari.  
  
"$I wish I was in Thebes$." I heard Ari mutter in Ancient Egyptian.  
  
"$Do you like hot weather$?" I asked her as I reached her desk and stole her chair again.  
  
"$Is there anything I know that you DON'T know$?" she asked me exasperatedly as she strolled along the students correcting things here and there.  
  
"$Probably not$." I said.  
  
"$Pity$." she said.  
  
"$Aww, now you've hurt my feelings$." I said as she came back to her desk and produced a lazy boy chair for herself.  
  
"$Good$." she muttered irritably.  
  
"$You don't MEAN that, do you$?" I asked her.  
  
"$If you say one more thing amongst these lines I will use the Cruciatus Curse on you$." she muttered, "Ron, it's 'IMPERIO', not 'IMPERIOSO'."  
  
I began playing with Arianna's hair, which obviously irritated her further.  
  
"$You are beautiful, did you know that$?" I asked her leaning closer to her.  
  
"$No$," she said, much to my surprise, "$I didn't$."  
  
"$You're joking, right$?" I asked, shocked.  
  
"$No$." she said, "$My mother always said that, one, I was more brains than beauty and that two, I looked too much like my father whom she never forgot to say was ugly at least once a day. Now, would you please help me with the class? After all, you DO know the three curses as well as I$."  
  
"Alright." I said standing up and going over to the Gryffindor half of the class.  
  
***********************Later that night, abandoned classroom  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry  
  
"What is it now?" I asked as Ari glared at the Evening Prophet.  
  
"New Death Eaters." she said disgustedly, throwing the newspaper down on the table, "Ishizu Ishtar and Noah Kaiba."  
  
"MY SISTER?!" yelped Marik.  
  
"It would seem so." shrugged Ari.  
  
"You don't seem bothered." I said.  
  
"Oh, I am, I'm just as tired as tired can be right now." said Ari, covering a yawn.  
  
"Well, I can't blame you." said Rose Thorn, a Slytherin with a crush on Bakura.  
  
"Me neither." added Yuki Kaida, a Gryffindor with a crush on Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Ari, what is the formulae for a vampire repellent?" asked Erin.  
  
Ari went white. As did Marik.  
  
"Platinum and-" started Ari.  
  
"And unicorn blood." finished Marik.  
  
Everyone but Ari stared at Marik.  
  
"Arianna isn't the only vampire here, you know." said Marik pointedly.  
  
"W-ell," yawned Ari, "I may be a vampire, but I'm still tired even at night."  
  
"Why won't you go to your room then?" I asked.  
  
"Because I'm working on an idea for an amulet that would guide you around the worlds in the Archway of the Beginning and the End." replied Ari as she stifled another yawn.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because, Dumbledore asked me to." she replied, "And I need to have it for him tomorrow."  
  
"Harry, Yuki, Rose, Erin and Jenny." called Hermione, opening the classroom door.  
  
"Huh?" asked Yuki.  
  
"We're needed in the Great Hall." said Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ari  
  
I watched as everyone but myself and Marik left.  
  
"Sooooo, what are you casting on the amulet?" asked Marik.  
  
"Spells." I said sarcastically, NOT very happy that he'd come over to sit beside me.  
  
"I know that, but what kind of spells?"  
  
"Ancient Egyptian ones."  
  
"That doesn't help."  
  
"It's not supposed to."  
  
He remained silent for a while.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" he asked after a while.  
  
If I had been sitting on a chair I would of fallen off of it.  
  
"What do you mean 'Why do I hate you'?" I asked him.  
  
"You seem to hate me."  
  
"If I hated you you'd of felt the Cruciatus Curse." I informed him.  
  
"That doesn't help either."  
  
"It was supposed to, though."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Well, I don't believe what you said about me being beautiful."  
  
"Do you want me to agree with you then?"  
  
I opened and closed my mouth a few times at that, then just decided to keep my mouth shut from now on.  
  
"Well?"  
  
I continued to look through a book.  
  
"/I/ like you even if YOU don't like ME." he said.  
  
I wasn't really reading the book after that, but pretending to.  
  
"I wonder," he muttered, "If I used the Imperius Curse on you now, while you're tired, would I be able to control you?"  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE." I said, looking up at him abruptly.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"You sure about that?" he asked.  
  
"Bite me." I muttered irritably.  
  
"Can't. You're already a vampire."  
  
"Oh, put a sock in it, Ishtar." I snapped.  
  
"Ooo, touchy, touchy." he said.  
  
"I AM trying to concentrate on this you know." I said, hefting the book up.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
He grabbed the book a tossed it across the room.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, was that book important?" he asked, innocently.  
  
I took a deep breath to control my temper then got up to retrieve the book.  
  
He said something - but I didn't catch it.  
  
"ARIANNA." he said, "I'm talking to you."  
  
"Talk to the hand." I snapped getting my book and perching on a rafter in the ceiling.  
  
"Ohh, now that was cruel." he said.  
  
"Cruel is my middle name." I muttered darkly, "If you say one more thing to me, I will use the Cruciatus Curse on you and you will most definatly feel it."  
  
"You wouldn't do that HERE would you?"  
  
I decided it was - again - time to keep my mouth shut.  
  
I heard Marik yelp in pain.  
  
I looked over the rafter to see Marik clutching his arm, and see him pull his sleeve up to show the Dark Mark.  
  
"YOU'RE a DEATH EATER?" I asked as I jumped to the classroom floor.  
  
"Was." he corrected.  
  
"Humph. Why should I believe you?" I asked.  
  
He seemed a bit hurt by the question.  
  
"Arianna, I'm sure you have your best intentions in mind," said a voice behind me, "But Marik has my trust."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore." I acknowledged.  
  
"And Marik, I would highly suggest you stop harassing Arianna." added Dumbledore.  
  
"Now, Arianna, what have you come up with?"  
  
"I think that this amulet will work." I replied holding up a brass disk up, "I've cast several spells on it, so, it should work."  
  
"Who do you think should go through the arch to retrieve Harry's parents and Sirius?"  
  
"HARRY'S PARENTS?" I asked, astounded.  
  
"Yes, after they died, I made an order for them to be put through the archway."  
  
"Uh, well..." I muttered thinking.  
  
"How about me, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Jenny, Erin, Bakura, Rose, Yuki, Yami, Seto and Joey?" suggested Marik.  
  
I was about to say "What about me?" but decided against it.  
  
"Arianna will go along as well." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh yes, of COURSE." said Marik.  
  
"I guess I ought to make twelve more of these." I remarked and got twelve more brass disks out of my bag.  
  
"I will tell the others to meet you in your office at nine am tomorrow." said Dumbledore as he got to his feet.  
  
"WELL NOW," said Marik, "What shall I bring with me, PROFESSOR BLACK?"  
  
"Whatever you think is necessary." I replied glaring at him.  
  
"You know, Voldemort speaks rather highly of you."  
  
"Oh, my," I said pretending to be flattered, "Please, don't say anymore, you'll make me blush."  
  
I batted my eyes at him.  
  
He winced.  
  
"I should of known."  
  
"You should of known what?" I asked, as I began punching hieroglyphs into a disk.  
  
"That you'd be sarcastic about that."  
  
"No duh." I muttered, "Now would you please leave me alone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Grrr, *******."  
  
He gaped at me.  
  
"What's the matter, no COMEBACK?"  
  
"Crucio!" he shouted.  
  
Unfortunately, I didn't block the curse in time.  
  
I let out a scream of pain as I fell to the floor, writhing.  
  
Marik lifted the curse.  
  
"You're not as tough as I thought." he said as he crouched down next to me.  
  
I couldn't say anything because I was still in quite a bit of pain.  
  
"You act all tough, but in the end, you are human."  
  
"In a manner of speaking." I said.  
  
"Crucio." he said lazily.  
  
This time I hurt A LOT WORSE.  
  
"You know," Marik said as he lifted the curse again, "If you really didn't hate me before, you will most definatly hate me now."  
  
"CRUCIO!" I yelled.  
  
Marik was only shoved back a few feet.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." he sighed, "Crucio."  
  
Oh, I wished he'd just kill me.  
  
He lifted the curse.  
  
I tried to raise my head but I couldn't raise it more than three inches off the floor.  
  
"Now," said Marik as he knelt in front of me, "How are you feeling?"  
  
I made a noise somewhat like a disgusted snort.  
  
He his fingers under my chin and lifted my head.  
  
"I'm surprised," he said thoughtfully, "You SHOULD be delirious."  
  
I snorted.  
  
"If I cast the curse on you again, you will die." he remarked.  
  
I gave him a look.  
  
"A good-bye kiss is required, I think." he said.  
  
He pressed his lips swiftly to mine and then let go of my chin and stood up.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
I screamed and then I blacked out.  
  
***********************Next morning...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Arianna  
  
"Is she alive?" asked a voice, Jenny.  
  
"Yes, she's breathing." said another, which sounded like Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"What do you think happened?" asked another voice, Erin.  
  
"Ohhh." I groaned and rolled onto my back.  
  
"ARI!" cried Jenny and Erin.  
  
"What happened?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Marik." I said.  
  
"Yes?" asked the kinieving sneak.  
  
"HE used the Cruciatus Curse on me." I said.  
  
"We knew something must have happened, after all, you weren't in your office at nine." said Jenny, "Now, what happened?"  
  
"I JUST TOLD YOU!" I yelled.  
  
"Come now, why would I use the Cruciatus Curse on YOU?" asked Marik.  
  
"~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()!"  
  
Everyone gaped at me.  
  
"Are you sure it was Marik?" asked Professor Dumbledore, who didn't seem disturbed by my outburst.  
  
"YES." I said, "You ordered Marik to stop harassing me last night, remember?"  
  
Marik AND Dumbledore both looked confused.  
  
"I didn't speak to you last night." said Dumbledore.  
  
"WHAT?" I asked.  
  
"The only thing I remember about last night is you lying on the floor with a pained look on your face, me kissing you good-night and you looking livid."  
  
"You KISSED her?" drawled Erin.  
  
"Oh, shut-up." I muttered, then had an idea.  
  
I tried to get out of my very uncomfortable position.  
  
"Do you have the Dark Mark?" I asked Marik as I syrugled to get up.  
  
"WHAT?" asked Marik, "Of course not."  
  
I reached up and dragged Marik to the floor and was about to shove his sleeves up.  
  
"Here." he said, and with that he took his shirt off.  
  
I gritted my teeth, irritated. (Because I had thought he'd look hot with his shirt off. Which he did, by the way. *drool*)  
  
"Only marks I have are the hieroglyphs on my back." he said.  
  
"Then..." I choked, now rather unnerved, "Then the person I saw last night was a Death Eater being you... and so was the Dumbledore I saw."  
  
Marik put a hand to my forehead.  
  
"She doesn't have a fever, so I don't think she was hallucinating. It could have been my sister..."  
  
I made a face.  
  
"How many times did 'I' kiss you?"  
  
"Once." I replied, "A 'kiss good-bye'."  
  
"Well, /I/ only remember kissing you once, so you were imagining the words."  
  
"Was imagining the last time 'you' used the Cruciatus Curse on me?"  
  
"No, you weren't." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, we have a rescue mission to accomplish." I said, trying to get to my feet again.  
  
"Are you up to it?" asked Marik.  
  
"Of course I'm up to it!" I said, still trying to get up.  
  
"Yeaaaah, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." he said, offering a hand to help me up.  
  
"Thanks." I said as he pulled me to my feet, "I finished the amulets, they should work."  
  
"Alright, the Port Key is in your office, amongst other things you will need." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you." I said as me, Marik, Jenny and Erin made our way to my office.  
  
"Aren't you going to put your shirt back on?" I asked Marik irritably after we'd walked up four floors without him putting his shirt on.  
  
"Nah, I'm comfortable like this." he replied.  
  
"Are you trying to scar her mind?" asked Erin, "Or find out if she likes you?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and made a mental note to tell her not to play matchmaker.  
  
"Ohhh, I like the sound of the latter." said Marik.  
  
At that I tripped on a stair.  
  
"What's the matter, ARI?" asked Erin innocently.  
  
"NOTHING." I said and made my way up the stairs.  
  
"Bonnie, are you alright?" asked Rose as I entered my office.  
  
"Ohh, just peachy, after ALL, I ONLY had the Cruciatus Curse cast on me FIVE TIMES." I replied, handing everyone an amulet.  
  
"WHAT?" asked Harry.  
  
"Two Death Eaters got into the school one posed as Marik the other as Dumbledore." I said.  
  
"But how-?" gaped Yuki.  
  
"I don't know, but I would like to get this mission over, so if we may-?" I said.  
  
"Alright." said Hermione.  
  
We all placed a hand on the enormous Port Key (a quaffle). And the uncomfortable sensation of being pulled took affect.  
  
"Ow." muttered Jenny whom had landed on her rear-end on the floor.  
  
"If it hurts those who aren't hurt, how are we supposed to go through?" asked Ron.  
  
"That's where I come in." I said, rummaging around in my cloak.  
  
I pulled a rather nasty knife out.  
  
"What are you going to do with THAT?" asked Harry.  
  
In response, I slashed everyone in quick succession with the knife.  
  
"Ah!" gasped Ron.  
  
I slashed myself.  
  
"Now, these gashes ARE lethal, so if we shall?" I asked.  
  
"Alright." said Harry.  
  
I turned and faced the arch.  
  
"Let's go then." I said, taking out my amulet and jumping through the arch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry  
  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
  
"It's an in-between world." replied Ari.  
  
"What do we do know?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Take hold of your amulet and say the name of the person we're trying to find." Ari replied.  
  
"Who do we go after first?" I asked.  
  
"I go after your parents. You go after my father." replied Ari, "Erin, Jenny, Marik, Yami, and Joey are with me."  
  
"Alright." I said.  
  
"See ya later!" called Joey.  
  
"Lily and James Potter!" the six of them shouted.  
  
"Sirius Black!" I yelled in unison with Hermione, Ron, Yuki, Seto, Rose and Bakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: ^_^ I'm evil.  
  
Ari: You TORTURED yourself!  
  
C-F: Indeed I did. (Ari is my hikari and Arianna is my favorite girls name/character name on this fic ane a fic by junana107.)  
  
Marik: You made me think I was evil! ToT  
  
C-F: ^_^ I hope no one kills me!  
  
Malik: I hope they do.  
  
C-F: .* *whacks Malik* Anyhoo, thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *five years later* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH YamiRachel for your complements! You made my day! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Rescue Mission & Matckmaker Mission

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C-F: *head banging*  
  
Marik: Scary... O.O  
  
C-F: *contorting her voice so she sounds like Rob Zombie*  
  
Ari: O.o MOMMIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
C-F: *continues singing* *notices audience watching and goes red* Eh heh heh... Sorry, I'm listening to Rob Zombie Past, Present and Future. ^_^ My favorite song is Living Dead Girl.  
  
Marik: Figures.  
  
C-F: ^_^ ONWARD WITH CHAPTER THREE!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!  
  
Death is only the beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
3  
Chapter Three  
Rescue Mission & Matchmaker Mission  
  
***********************Hogwarts, Entrance Hall...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Erin  
  
"Figures." Ari muttered.  
  
"What, that Harry's parents would be in this time?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." she replied, "The beginning of their son's troubles."  
  
We, for a fact, were in what looked like Harry's third year at Hogwarts.  
  
"So, how do we find dem?" asked Joey.  
  
"Look of course." replied Ari.  
  
"Should we split-up?" asked Yami.  
  
Ari shook her head and began to trot off up the stairs.  
  
"Ari, there's someone-" I started.  
  
The person coming down the stair walked right through Ari.  
  
"You didn't REALLY think that they'd be able to see us, did you?" asked Marik.  
  
"Where do you think they are?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Gryffindor Tower." replied Ari.  
  
"You KNOW...." said Marik thoughtfully.  
  
"What?" asked Ari.  
  
"I think you ENJOYED it when I kissed you." he said.  
  
Ari stopped and turned to him, an irritated look on her face.  
  
"Irritated because he said the truth?" I asked.  
  
She gave me a very dirty look and began trotting up the stairs again, muttering.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Marik asked me.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"All 'do shut up or I'll kill you' and 'I'm NOT saying anything to THAT'?"  
  
"No." I replied.  
  
"Ariaaaannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." called Marik.  
  
She gave an exasperated sigh and turned to look at him.  
  
"WHAT?" she asked.  
  
"Hi."  
  
She muttered something, turned around and went up MORE stairs. .*  
  
"ARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."  
  
"What?" she asked, not turning around.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Don't call me unless you have something important to say." she snapped.  
  
We were all silent for a while.  
  
"ARIAAAAAANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."  
  
"Would you PLEASE stop calling me Arianna, and call me Ari?"  
  
"ARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII."  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled, stopping.  
  
"Do you know where you're going?" Marik asked.  
  
She hit her head on the wall. ^_^ I'm getting ideas, Ari, be afraid, be very afraid...  
  
"She's going the right way." said Jenny.  
  
We started up the stairs again, Ari muttereing all the way.  
  
"Oh, come on Harry." said a voice up ahead.  
  
"Ari!" snapped Marik as she continued down the hall.  
  
"Wha- HEY!" she yelled as Marik grabbed her and pulled her behind a suit of armour.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ari  
  
"Shhh." said Marik.  
  
If he ever does this again I'll kill him.  
  
He had pulled me behind a suit of armour and I was - in my opinion - closer to each other than necessary (he had pulled me so close that my back was against his chest).  
  
"Lily and James are out there, we need to-" I started but Marik clapped a hand over my mouth.  
  
"James, what do you mean 'we're being followed'?" I heard Lily ask.  
  
I looked across the aisle to see Erin and Jenny talking and glancing at us and snickering.  
  
Marik appeared to have noticed because he made a disgusted noise.  
  
"We're being followed by a girl who looks a lot like Sirius." said James.  
  
"Then why do you want to hide from them?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Then let's greet them."  
  
I tried to free myself from Marik but he whispered in my ear "Not yet."  
  
"Well, two seem to be plotting against a girl." said James, "And two of the boys are flirting with two of the girls. I didn't want to interrupt."  
  
I snickered.  
  
"Though ONE couple isn't flirting with each other." added James.  
  
"No duh." I muttered, "That's because we're NOT a couple. I have enough sense not to get involved with anyone I've just met."  
  
"You call that sense?" asked Marik.  
  
"Indeed I do."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"I figured THAT."  
  
"Well, James, we could just talk to the two - are they enemies? - that aren't flirting."  
  
"We're not enemies, are we, Ari?" asked Marik in my ear.  
  
"Noooooo." I said still trying to free myself from his grip.  
  
I noticed our four companions had stopped flirting, thank God.  
  
"Hi!" said Erin cheerily to James and Lily.  
  
I rolled my eyes as Marik continued to not let me go.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Lily.  
  
"Erin Lupin." said Erin.  
  
"You fool." muttered Marik.  
  
"What's with you?" I asked him.  
  
"How do we know that they're the real Lily and James Potter?" asked Marik.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you're not just enjoying having me close to you?" I asked slyly.  
  
I could tell I'd startled him, after all, he loosened his grip enough for me to walk into the hall.  
  
"I'm Yami Mutou." said Yami.  
  
"I'm Jenny Hall." said Jenny.  
  
"I'm Joey Wheeler." said Joey. (Duh.)  
  
I could tell Marik was standing behind me.  
  
"I'm Arianna Black." I said.  
  
"Arianna 'Bloody Sword' Black that is." said Jenny.  
  
"Oh ha ha ha." I said, "That is NOT my nickname."  
  
"I'm Marik Ishtar." said Marik shaking hands with Harry's dad.  
  
^Hmm, my hunch was right.^  
  
"Too bad you died at such a young age." sighed Lily.  
  
"We're not dead." I said, "And neither are you."  
  
"This is the Archway of the Beginning and the End." said Marik, "Dumbledore ordered that you two go through it after you died, in case you were needed in the future."  
  
"And for Harry's sake." added Jenny.  
  
"So, are you here to bring us back to the real world?" asked James.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well," sighed Lily, "I guess we should go with you then."  
  
Jenny took hold of Lily and Erin took hold of James.  
  
"Between!" we said in unison.  
  
***********************A little while later in the "Between World"...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ari  
  
"Where the heck are they?" I muttered for the millionth time.  
  
"Who?" asked James.  
  
"Harry, Sirius and the people that went with Harry." replied Marik as I began pacing the length of the room.  
  
There was a flash of light.  
  
"Harry!" gaped Lily.  
  
"MOM?!" asked Harry, "DAD?!"  
  
Harry, Lily and James embraced.  
  
"Harry, where are the others?" I asked.  
  
"We got separated." he replied.  
  
"Hmm." I muttered.  
  
There was another flash of light.  
  
"SIRIUS!" yelled Harry, tackling my father.  
  
I watched them awkwardly.  
  
"Arianna!" yelled Rose.  
  
I saw Sirius' head snap up.  
  
"Yes, Rose?" I asked.  
  
"We saw Death Eaters." said Yuki.  
  
"We need to get out of here." I said casting a glance around.  
  
"What is you name?" asked Sirius who was now looking at me.  
  
"Arianna Black." I replied.  
  
A shocked expression crawled over his face.  
  
"Yes, she's your daughter." said Harry.  
  
"I heard that a Death Eater attacked your mothers house." said my father in a strangled voice.  
  
I saw Yuki and Jenny get a guilty looks on their face.  
  
"The Death Eater attacked because mother wouldn't let me join the Death Eaters." I said.  
  
"You survived?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." I replied, "The Death Eater did not."  
  
"Ari used the Avada Kedavra curse on him!" said Jenny.  
  
The three adults gave me shocked looks.  
  
"I didn't go to Durmstrang for nothing." I said with a shrug, "And it was a her not a him. Bellatrix deserved it."  
  
"You killed Bellatrix?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't wait for you to kill her first." I said, " Now, we REALLY need to get out of here."  
  
My father walked over to me.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"I made amulets that take us where we tell them to in the arch." I replied.  
  
He rested a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"We have some catching up to do when we get out of here." he said.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"The Death Room." said - those of us with amulets - in unison.  
  
*********************** Later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ari  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Harry as we all began walking up the stone seats of the Death Room.  
  
"Number Twelve Grimauld Place." I said pushing a door open.  
  
"How?" asked Sirius.  
  
We walked through the door.  
  
"This." I said, picking up a long piece of wood.  
  
"A Port Key?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"Let's go then." said Harry.  
  
We all used the Port Key.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sirius  
  
We were walking down Grimauld place to number twelve.  
  
"Ah, Miss Black, I see you've found that bastard." said Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, form in front of number twelve.  
  
Ari tilted her head to the side and I heard her neck crack, then, Ari pulled back her right fist and punched Fudge in the nose, knocking him down and out.  
  
"Minister, so DELIGHTED to see you." said Ari.  
  
Dolores Umbridge, gave out a cry and started trying to wake Fudge.  
  
Ari knocked her out to.  
  
I let out a bark of laughter.  
  
"Padfoot." said Erin.  
  
"Yes?" replied Ari and I in unison.  
  
We looked at each other, shocked looks on both of our faces.  
  
"Your nickname is Padfoot?" asked James.  
  
"Yes." replied Ari.  
  
"So is mine." I said.  
  
Ari grinned.  
  
"No wonder my mother had a hissy fit when she first heard my friends call me Padfoot." she snickered.  
  
"I take it you didn't like her very much." I said as we strode into number twelve.  
  
"Mostly because it's her fault that the Voldemort was trying to recruit me." replied Ari.  
  
"'Mostly'?" said Erin.  
  
"Okay, partially." said Ari, "Draco's father came by a lot and my mother never missed a chance to show of my skills in the Dark Arts."  
  
The painting of my mother started screaming.  
  
"PUT A SOCK IN IT, YOU GREAT BAT!" roared Ari at the painting, pulling the curtains over it so sharply it was a surprise they didn't tear, "She doesn't usually screech when I come here."  
  
"Must be because you were offered a position with Voldemort." remarked Harry.  
  
"Voldemort can go to hell." said Ari, "Even IF he did offer me the 'best' position available."  
  
"Where's Creature?" I asked.  
  
"He's been permanently disposed of." replied Ari, "His head is now on a plaque in the Malfoy's home."  
  
"Sirius!" yelled a voice.  
  
"I see Remus is here already." remarked Ari as she trotted up the stairs.  
  
"DAD!" yelled Erin.  
  
DAD?  
  
"Sirius, this is my daughter, Erin Lupin, she's been living in America, like your daughter." said Remus.  
  
There was a yell from upstairs.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMEW DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT, YOU GREAT IDIOT?!" roared Ari, "I SAID NOT TO COLLECT BOGGARTS AND PUT THEM IN MY ROOM!"  
  
Mundungus came running down the stair, Ari chasing after him.  
  
"HELP MEE!" yelled Mundungus, running behind me.  
  
Ari scowled.  
  
"You said you liked torturing them that one night, remember?" said Mundungus.  
  
I heard a creak on the stair to see what looked like Voldemort coming down the stairs. Ari must have seen the expression on my face because she turned around.  
  
"CRUCIO!" she cried.  
  
I gaped as the creature writhed and then exploded.  
  
"Oops." she said, "Didn't mean to kill it."  
  
"We're having a talk." I said to Ari grabbing her by the elbow and steering her upstairs, "Right now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ari  
  
"Not that room, it has an infestation of Boggarts." I informed my father as he steered me down the hall.  
  
He pushed me into the study then closed the door behind me.  
  
He looked around and a look of surprise dawned on his face.  
  
"How'd you get the tapestry down?" he asked.  
  
"I burned it." I replied.  
  
He smiled at that.  
  
"Now," he aid his face turning serious, "How do you know the Unforgivable Curses?"  
  
"I learned them in Durmstrang." I replied.  
  
"And why aren't you in Durmstrang right now?"  
  
"I graduated from there the year before last."  
  
"And now you aren't going to ANY school?"  
  
"I'm a student and teacher at Hogwarts."  
  
"What do you teach?"  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Dark Arts, and temporarily Potions."  
  
"Potions?"  
  
"Snape is absent."  
  
"Now, why do I get the feeling that something happened to you a day or so before you and the others came through the arch?"  
  
"Two Death Eaters got into Hogwarts." I replied, "One disguised itself as Marik and was using the Cruciatus Curse on me. The other one was impersonating Dumbledore."  
  
"Death Eaters?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you shape shift?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What forms?"  
  
"Well, since I'm a vampire I have wings." I began, "But my usual forms are African Hunting Dog and a dragon."  
  
"You're a VAMPIRE?" he asked, astounded.  
  
"You can blame mother for that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She." I said, "Was PAID to let a vampire bite me. She was paid six thousand Galleons. Of course she took the offer, said something needed to be done to shut me up anyways."  
  
"I can see why you hated her."  
  
"If the Death Eater hadn't killed her I would have."  
  
"Soooo, what is this I heard about Marik kissing you?"  
  
I made a disgusted face.  
  
"If he tries that again I'll filet him."  
  
Sirius let out a bark of laughter.  
  
"Now, about Fudge."  
  
"Oh, don't mind him, he's been really vexed since Dumbledore said - for the thousandth time - that you're innocent. Last time he insulted you, I broke his arm."  
  
"Ariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." called a voice down the hall.  
  
I scowled.  
  
"Marik?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I knew his mother, she was very nice, I think you two would get along very well."  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelped.  
  
He grinned then stood up and left the study.  
  
I growled and left the study, and headed up the stairs.  
  
I walked into my room to find Marik lying on my bed.  
  
"Off." I said, "And OUT."  
  
"No."  
  
"I said, OUT."  
  
"And I said NO."  
  
"Men!" I said and turned to stomp out of my room, but the door closed in my face.  
  
I growled and turned to see Marik flipping his wand around.  
  
"I can tell you where to put that." I said.  
  
"I don't need you to say, because I already know what you're going to say."  
  
I turned back to the door and tugged on the doorknob.  
  
"Let me out." I said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Jà."  
  
"Non."  
  
"Oui."  
  
"No."  
  
"C."  
  
"NO."  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"And get your shirt back on, laddybuck."  
  
"No."  
  
"Alohomora." I said, pointing my wand at the doorknob.  
  
The doorknob melted.  
  
Marik snickered.  
  
"LET ME OUT!" I yelled at him.  
  
"No."  
  
I glowered at him and sat my sorry carcass on the floor.  
  
"Ari." called a voice from outside my door.  
  
"Let me guess," I said to Marik, "You soundproofed my room too?"  
  
"No."  
  
"ERIN, I'M STUCK IN HERE WITH A LUNATIC OF A SLYTHERIN!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh, Ari, I feel SO sorry for you." said Erin, "Maybe you two should kiss and make up."  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!"  
  
I heard Erin laughing.  
  
I growled and kicked the door.  
  
"Are you going to sleep on the floor?" asked Marik.  
  
I'm not sleeping anywhere if you're in the same room." I snapped.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"I guess you won't be sleeping then."  
  
I stood up and went to my window.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as I opened the window.  
  
"I," I said, "Am going to get out of this room one way or another."  
  
I heard him get of my bed as I took the screen out of the window.  
  
"You wouldn't do that now, would you?" he asked.  
  
I was about to reply but he grabbed a hold of me and spun me around so that I was facing him.  
  
"I most certainly would." I said, trying to free my arms from his hands, "And you're too strong for your own good."  
  
I twisted my hands so that I dug my nails - which is rather hard with short nails - in to the skin on his wrist then pushed him back and away from me.  
  
"You really ARE determined to get out of here."  
  
"So glad you finally noticed."  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't ask me what I'm doing in your room."  
  
I winced.  
  
"I WAS trying to see how you'd react, and you reacted how Jenny said you would."  
  
"What about Erin?" I asked.  
  
"She seems to think that you would like to see me in your room with my shirt off."  
  
I scowled.  
  
"Though they both seem to be right."  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled turning to him, livid.  
  
He grinned up at me from my bed. .*  
  
I growled and hoisted myself on the windowsill.  
  
"You wouldn't REALLY do that would you?" he asked, walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I most certainly would." I replied, "And I am going to."  
  
I brushed of his hand and slid from the windowsill, unfurling my wings so that I glided to the ground.  
  
I saw him shake his head.  
  
"Boy trouble?" asked a voice.  
  
I turned to see Malik, a 'friend' of Marik's.  
  
"How EVER could you tell?" I asked.  
  
"My hikari is a royal pain in the ass, isn't he?" asked Malik.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"You don't mean that do you?"  
  
"You're just as bad as he is."  
  
"I've heard that you're worse."  
  
"From who? Jenny? Erin? Both?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I muttered and strode to the front door.  
  
"My hikari does have the hots for you, you know." called Malik.  
  
"Yes, I do know."  
  
"Just checking."  
  
The screams of Mrs. Black reached my ears.  
  
"EGYPTIAN! FLIRTING WITH MY DEAR GRAND DAUGHTER!! GO BACK TO THE SCORPIAN PIT YOU CRAWLED FROM!!!"  
  
I snickered and went inside and didn't bother shutting the painting up.  
  
"Ari?" asked Erin, blinking in surprise.  
  
I glared at her and plopped myself down on a chair in the kitchen.  
  
Marik walked in looked rather irritated and leaned against the door frame.  
  
"Aren't you going to shut that painting up?"  
  
"Nah." I said.  
  
"You're cruel." said Jenny.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
"Ari," said my father.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Please shut her up."  
  
I sighed and got to my feet.  
  
"DEATH TO THE EGYPTIAN BOY! DEATH TO THE SON OF A PHARAOH!!"  
  
"Now THAT'S a new one." I said.  
  
I passed Marik and I could feel his eyes on me, but I ignored him - and the feeling of hurt emanating from him.  
  
"Now, Grandmother, don't you think you've quite made you point?"  
  
The painting immediately shut up and I closed the curtains over it, then I turned around and nearly walked right into Marik.  
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
"Who said I hated you?" I asked, trying to get around him.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well, I don't hate you." I replied, "I'm just tired of being harassed."  
  
"REALLY?" he asked.  
  
"YES." I said, "Now, if you don't mind, I don't think I've had any REAL sleep. So if you'd be so kind as to let me go to my room?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
That startled me.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" I asked him, restraining the urge to see if he had a fever.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"You didn't argue."  
  
"I think I've argued myself out." he replied, "And anyways, you said you didn't like it, so I'll stop."  
  
"Thank you." I said, "Good night."  
  
I was half-way up the stairs and he flew up over the banister.  
  
"Yes?" I asked as he landed in front of me.  
  
"I meant to ask you this earlier, but I forgot." he started, "Why does your friend, Erin, seem so determined to play matchmaker?"  
  
"She says it's 'what she does best'." I replied with a shrug, "Get's really irritating after a while. Though it CAN be absolutely hilarious. Why do you ask?"  
  
"She keeps hinting at things."  
  
"If you want to know why, ask her, because I have NO idea." I said.  
  
"Okay." he said.  
  
He began to walk past me to go down stairs and then paused next to me and gave me a swift kiss on the lips then continued on down the stairs, leaving me shocked.  
  
*********************** Next day, #12 Grimauld Place...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Erin  
  
"Those two." sighed Sirius as we heard Ari yelling at the top of her lungs at Mundungus.  
  
"What'd he do know?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"MUNDUNGUS!!!!" screamed Ari, "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mundungus came hightailing down the stairs with Ari fast on his heels.  
  
"IF YOU EVER PUT GIANT SPIDERS IN MY ROOM AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"Easy, Ari." said Marik catching her at the bottom of the stairs and keeping her from getting to Mundungus.  
  
"Would you all please go up stairs?" asked Dumbledore, meaning me, Jenny, Yami, Joey, Marik and Ari. The others were already upstairs. (Harry, Ron and Hermione. The rest of us were at Hogwarts or their homes for Christmas.)  
  
"Okay." I sighed and followed a fuming Ari and an amused Marik up the stairs. (Ideas, ideas. Be afraid...)  
  
We reached the top floor.  
  
"Ari." I called.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, turning around to look at me over Marik's shoulder. (:) Heh heh hehe heh....)  
  
I pushed Marik forward so that he was kissing Ari.  
  
They both broke apart quickly and looked rather PO'D, but I could tell they'd enjoyed it. (Heh heh heh heh heh heh.....)  
  
"ERIN!" yelled Ari.  
  
"Aww, what's the matter?" I asked sweetly.  
  
She glared at me, stalked into to her room, and slammed the door.  
  
"Erin, you're evil." said Marik, as he stalked to his room.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
"Erin." said Jenny, shaking her head.  
  
"What?" I asked, "They need a little PUSH in the right direction."  
  
Yami and Joey rolled their eyes.  
  
"Who slammed a door?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ari." replied Jenny as Yami and Joey walked off.  
  
"Figures." said Ron.  
  
"MARIK!" we heard Ari yell, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!"  
  
Marik went flying through Ari's closed door and landed in the corridor on his back.  
  
"REPAIRO!" yelled Bonnie and the door reassembled itself. (Did I spell the spell right? I couldn't fin it in Chamber of Secrets and I don't have the Sorcerer's Stone...)  
  
"How'd you-?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Apparated." he muttered, getting to his feet.  
  
"What did she DO?" asked Hermione.  
  
"She threw me through the door."  
  
"HOW?" I asked.  
  
"With her hands, what else?" he said.  
  
"She's a bit touchy when it comes to guys she likes." sighed Jenny.  
  
"JENNY!!!" yelled Ari, "I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"And what?" I muttered, "She doesn't think it's true?"  
  
I heard an exasperated sigh and then suddenly Middle Eastern music blared out of her room. (She has a bit of an obsession with Middle Eastern music.)  
  
"She have her music up loud enough?" muttered Ron.  
  
"Oh, just wait till she has something else in." I said.  
  
The music stopped.  
  
"Thank Ra." muttered Marik.  
  
Korn blared out of her room, a particularly naughty song called "Y'all want a single?' (Here's a sample from the beginning of the song, 'Y'all want a single say fvck that, fvck that, fvck that.' Half of the song they say fvck. (Put a u between the f and the c and remove the v and you have the word.)  
  
"That's just worse." said Hermione.  
  
"It reflect her mood right now." said Jenny.  
  
"I'm going to go turn her stereo off and confiscate it." muttered Marik, then he Dissapperated.  
  
The music stopped.  
  
"MARIK!!"  
  
"You have things to do, DON'T YOU?" he said, coming out of Ari's room.  
  
"Oh." she said, "I forgot."  
  
"Then get to work." he said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." she said and then shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ari  
  
This is not my day. Well, actually the past several days/weeks have been a living hell.  
  
"Stupid Ministry of Magic." I muttered as I filled out paperwork, regarding my father.  
  
"Ari?" asked a voice above my head.  
  
I looked up to see Marik hanging upside-down from a rafter. (His shirt off AGAIN. Grr... .*)  
  
I rolled my eyes at him and continued to fill out the paperwork.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" he asked.  
  
"You just did." I replied, not looking up from the papers, "But you can ask me another question."  
  
"What the heck was your friend trying to do?" he asked sitting on my bed. .*  
  
"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out." I said, "You know very well what she was doing.  
  
I saw him ruffle his hair and then he sighed.  
  
"You're right, I do know." he sighed, "I just wanted to know if you agreed."  
  
"She was trying to get us 'together'." I said, "Maybe I'll start giving her and Yami a 'push in the right direction' as she calls it."  
  
He shook his with a grin.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked him, gazing at him over my reading glasses.  
  
"It's just Erin and Jenny." he said.  
  
"What have they said now?" I asked returning to my work.  
  
"They've been telling ever since I first met them that I was the right kind of guy for you." he replied, still amused.  
  
The papers slid from my finger and landed on the desk I was sitting at.  
  
"They WHAT?" I asked staring at him.  
  
He grinned and didn't say anything else.  
  
I muttered under my breath and picked up my papers again.  
  
"I think Erin is trying to play matchmaker to her fullest." I said after a while, "She's trying to prove that I do have an interest in guys."  
  
"Why would she think you don't?" asked Marik.  
  
"Because whenever we're out somewhere, I'll to the most part ignore guys." I replied, truthfully, "I will say something every once and a while that some guy is hot, cute or whatever, but rarely."  
  
"Ahhh." he said, "Well then, DO you like us guys?"  
  
I peered at him over my sheaf of papers again, considering my reply.  
  
"Yes." I said, "The funny thing is, I usually get along with you guys and not gals."  
  
"REALLY?" he said, "Tell me, have you ever been kissed? Besides me? If you consider those official kisses?"  
  
"No." I said.  
  
"WHAT?!" he asked and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Is it so surprising?" I asked, "I do tend to ignore the opposite sex unless they talk to me first. Actually, I tend to ignore everyone I don't know unless they talk to me first."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
I ignored him and began signing the different papers.  
  
"What would you do if someone asked you out?" he asked after a while.  
  
The pen slid from my hand and, again, I stared at him.  
  
"WHAT?" I asked.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, grinning, "Haven't been asked that before?"  
  
"No." I said, "I haven't. Haven't been asked out before either. Jenny's mother said that guys don't usually have he courage to ask a pretty girl out."  
  
He grinned even broader. O.O Impressive... ^.^U  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"What would you do if /I/ asked you out?" he asked.  
  
I'd have a heart attack. Not that I was actually going to SAY that.  
  
"I don't know." I said.  
  
"You're a terrible liar." he said.  
  
Oops.  
  
"What if asked you right know?" he asked.  
  
I clenched my teeth as he walked over. Men: Cryptic, yet not cryptic.  
  
"What if," he said, so close I could feel his breath at the side of me face, "What if, I asked you out right here, right now?"  
  
Oooh! This is driving me crazy! .* + =^_^= Equals my feelings at the moment.  
  
"Silent, are we?" he asked.  
  
"At the moment."  
  
"Can't think of anything to say?"  
  
"No. I can't."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
" 'Hmm' what?" I asked.  
  
Oops. I'm in trouble now, aren't I?  
  
"I'm waiting." he said.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"I asked you what your reaction would be."  
  
"And I said I didn't know."  
  
"And /I/ said I didn't believe you."  
  
I remained silent and reached for my pen.  
  
Marik took it and tossed it to a table out of my reach. .* Grrr.  
  
"You won't know until you ask I said irritably, getting up so I could go retrieve the pen.  
  
Amazing, he didn't stop me. It's a miracle! ^_^  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
I need to learn how to not talk.  
  
"Mmm hmm." I replied, getting my pen and putting it on my desk then going over to my window and gazed outside.  
  
"What are you going o do?" he asked coming up behind me, "Jump out of the window again?"  
  
"No." I said, "Your yami says you're a pain in the ass, by the way."  
  
He laughed softy.  
  
"If you met him when I think you did you probably agreed with him."  
  
"Maybe on the outside, but not on the inside." I said.  
  
Crap. I feel like a sheepish moron now. BAA! BAA! I'm okay, sorry...  
  
"Oh?" he asked, I could tell he was starting to think I liked him, not that it wasn't true...  
  
You did NOT see that!  
  
"You are very confusing." sighed Marik, resting his forearms on my shoulders. T-T now I know how Jenny and Erin feel. And I'm six inches over five feet. ToT  
  
"Am I?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." he said.  
  
He knitted his hands together (still had his forearms on my shoulders) and pulled me against him. u¬¬ And as much as I hate to admit this, making my heart pound.  
  
"Sooooooo," he drawled.  
  
Oh boy.  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
How'd I know that was coming? T_T  
  
I remained silent, quite surprised, really. I knew I shouldn't be, but, heck, I was.  
  
He must of known I was surprised, he didn't urge me for an answer, but let me mull it over.  
  
My mind seemed to be trying to get me to say my answer. ¬¬  
  
"Yes." I said, shocking myself. =O  
  
He remained silent, obviously as surprised as me. The he turned me to face him.  
  
"Really." I answered as he began to open his mouth to ask.  
  
He smiled at that.  
  
"I should've know you weren't kidding." he said.  
  
He leaned towards me and pressed his lips to mine. O.O *five seconds later* ^_^  
  
***********************A few hours earlier... Oh this is going to be interesting... ^_^ Ha ha ha... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sirius  
  
I was sitting in the kitchen when Marik walked in an odd expression on his face.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked him.  
  
"I wanted to ask you a question, sir." he replied.  
  
"Call me Sirius." I said, "What's your question?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd let me date your daughter." he said.  
  
I knew this question was going to come sooner or later, but I had to give the kid credit, he didn't even seem nervous and he didn't stutter while he asked.  
  
"Have you asked her yet?" I asked.  
  
"No." he replied, much to my surprise, "I wanted to ask you if it was alright first."  
  
"Good." I said, "I don't mind if you date Ari. It's her choice if she wants to go out with you or not, though."  
  
"Of course. Thank you, Sirius." he said and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Well, Padfoot, it seem me and Moony owe you five Galleons." said James from the shadows.  
  
I laughed.  
  
***********************A few hours later...  
  
"What do you think happened to Jenny and Erin's mothers?" asked Lily.  
  
"I have a feeling that Ari knows." I said, "She seems to be under a lot of pressure."  
  
"She is." said Dumbledore, "She is responsible for Miss Hall and Miss Lupin's mothers' deaths."  
  
"WHAT?" I asked.  
  
"They were Death Eaters." said a voice from the door.  
  
I looked up to see my daughter standing there.  
  
"Were they?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes." she replied, "They tried to kill their own daughters while I was around. Not a wise thing to do."  
  
"Do you have any regard for rules?" asked James.  
  
"For a few major ones, otherwise no." she replied.  
  
I grinned.  
  
"ARI!!!!" screamed a voice from upstairs, "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"  
  
"What's with HER?" muttered Ari, leaning half-way out of the kitchen to see what was going on.  
  
She pulled out her wand with a growl not unlike a angry dog's. (Not an insult, by the way.)  
  
"A-" started Erin then she saw Ari and then looked from the Ari running down the stair and the Ari Ari.  
  
"Stupify!" I said, aiming at the other Ari.  
  
The person sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"What happened, Erin?" asked Remus.  
  
"She was trying to use the Cruciatus Curse on me!" said Erin.  
  
"It." corrected Ari, "it's not necessarily a female, after all, it might be using a Polyjuice Potion."  
  
"I'll tie it up." said "Mad Eye" Moody.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Marik, gliding down from somewhere above.  
  
"Someone was impersonating as Ari." replied Dumbledore.  
  
Marik cast a look at my daughter and she shook her head slightly. Marik looked relieved.  
  
"Well," I said, "Dumbledore has informed us that Hogwarts is closed until we find out how the two Death Eaters got in."  
  
"You can start by questioning Draco and his cronies." said Ari, "Draco's been blabbing to me about making his own junior Death Eaters that serve Voldemort."  
  
"Is he that stupid?" asked Remus.  
  
"No." replied Ari, "He's just always thought of me as a Death Eater. Don't know why. Every time he suggested it I kicked his rear end into next year."  
  
"Well, I think it's for you all to go to bed." said Lily, "We're going to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow."  
  
"To kick-out Fudge I hope?" asked Ari.  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Now THAT'S my daughter." I said.  
  
She grinned back.  
  
"We may kick him out." said Dumbledore, "And put James in his place."  
  
"Now, THAT is a good idea." I said.  
  
"Well, I hate to get little sleep so I guess I'll get going." said Ari.  
  
"Make sure wear something other than those black robes." I called.  
  
"Don't worry!" she called from the second landing, "I know what I'm gonna wear!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: O.O Long...chappie. Not as long as one from my first fic though, that one was 160 somthin' kb's. I think all the sugar I had has gotten to me. Half a bag of Starbursts over a period of Wed. to Fri. and the Sat. I had a blueberry scone from Barnes and Noble. The yesterday (Sun.) I had a double scoop of Hershey's Moose Tracks ice cream. ^_^ Yummy. Sugar good! ^___________________^  
  
Marik: O.O Flirting... Ick. /I/ flirted? *shudders*  
  
C-F: *confused* You do it all the time you goof.  
  
Marik: T_T I do?  
  
C-F: ^_^ Yes you do. I think it's cute.  
  
Marik: ^_^  
  
C-F: Oh! And guess what I found out from PRT! I found out that Marik sleeps in baby blue PJ's and sleeps with a stuffed animal rabbit called Mr. Floppy- Ears!  
  
Marik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I RUINED!!!!  
  
C-F: Don't mind him, he's having a Pegasus moment.  
  
Marik: .*  
  
Death, is only the beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Death Was Only the Beginning

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C-F: ^.^ Okay, chappy four!  
  
Marik: She has lost it.  
  
C-F: I never had it to begin with! Though if you REALLY want to meet someone who's lost it, go read junana107's fic (Zelda: A Second Chance)! ^.~ She likes fluff too much!  
  
Ari: More than you?  
  
C-F: *nods* Yes.  
  
Marik: O.O;;; Scary...  
  
C-F: Also, in case you wonder, one of the following characters, his name is pronounced Ra-bair. But its spelled Rabere. It means madness, to rage. I found it under Rabies and Rabid in my dictionary.  
  
Ari: Also, you know how some dreams, you're watching yourself AND being inside yourself? That's how the following dream or dreams are. (We're not sure if she's going to have more than one in this chapter.)  
  
Death is only the Beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
4  
Chapter Four  
Death Was Only the Beginning  
  
***********************12 Grimauld Place, nighttime...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ari  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~Dream  
  
I was sitting on the stairs in my home in America when I heard the doorbell ring.  
  
'Hello?' I heard my mother say as she opened the door.  
  
'My name is Rabere.' said a deep male voice.  
  
'Oh! I was expecting you.' said my mother I watched from the shadows as my mother ushered a stranger, with bright turquoise hair and orange eyes, in.  
  
The stranger look up the stairs and his eyes seemed to pierce me.  
  
'How old is your daughter?' asked Rabere.  
  
'How did you know I had a daughter?' my mother asked, making me roll my eyes.  
  
Rabere motioned up into the shadows at me.  
  
'Oh. Eleven.' said Mother, 'Will you please come with me, Rabere?'  
  
What is mother up to know?  
  
They only walked a few yards into the living room than sat.  
  
I scoffed at how short of a distance they'd gone.  
  
'Now, you said you had a good way of shutting up people?' asked Mother.  
  
Uh-ohh...  
  
'Yes, I am a vampire, after all.' replied Rabere.  
  
My jaw dropped so low I was surprised it didn't hit the floor.  
  
'A vampire?' asked Mother.  
  
'Yes. I pay people to let me turn them or someone they know into a vampire.'  
  
Huh. Intriguing.  
  
'How much do you pay?' asked Mother.  
  
O.O She isn't!  
  
'Six thousand Galleons.' replied Rabere.  
  
My jaw dropped again.  
  
'My daughter is a handful.' said Mother.  
  
'How so?' asked Rabere.  
  
'Well, one she has a big mouth. Two, she is sarcastic. Three, she is a trickster, a troublemaker and a thief. Four, she knows the Unforgivable Curses and can successively use them. Five, she can run as fast as heck if you're chasing her. Six, she's an over-all nuisance.' replied Mother, making me livid.  
  
'Just the perfect type.' said Rabere.  
  
This is an insane business deal.  
  
'You'll do it, then?' asked Mother.  
  
'Of course, for something in return.' said Rabere.  
  
'What is that?' asked Mother.  
  
I watched disgustedly as Rabere leaned forward and kissed my mother. Ick, how disgusting. I think I'll go barf now.  
  
'Is that all?' asked my MOTHER, breathing a little harder now. Bleach.  
  
I couldn't help make a disgusted noise as they kissed again, Rabere's hands going places they shouldn't.  
  
'That's all.' said Rabere, standing up.  
  
'I'll warn you, it may take you a while.' called my mother as he turned and headed for the bottom of the staircase.  
  
'You know what I'll charge if it does.' he called to her, putting a foot on the bottom step.  
  
I stood up and hightailed down the hall towards my room.  
  
FWOOSH.  
  
I looked over my shoulder to see Rabere flying towards me on large black wings and I ran down the hallway even harder.  
  
'HEY!' I yelled as he grabbed me from behind slamming me into a wall and landing in front of me, 'LET ME GO!'  
  
He had grabbed me around the throat and I was finding it rather hard to breathe. I clawed at the hand he had around my throat. The other hand was stoking my hair. .* Hands off the hair, bub.  
  
'You are fast, for a human.' said Rabere.  
  
I was struggling to breathe.  
  
'You must be quite a pain at times if your mother asked for this.' he remarked.  
  
I felt his lips brush the skin on my neck.  
  
'But, your thoughts say she is a pain to you too.'  
  
My knees were going weak from lack of air.  
  
'You are wondering why I'm half killing you?' he said, 'its just a bit more pleasure for me.'  
  
I managed to make a disgusted noise.  
  
'You will understand once you are a vampire.' said Rabere.  
  
He moved his hand a bit so that his thumb was across my windpipe and the rest of his fingers wrapping around to the back of my neck.  
  
'Let... me... go!' I demanded.  
  
He sank his fangs into my neck making me gasp. I felt the blood slowly being drained out of me, not a pleasant experience. Is this what death feels like? This, feeling of everything going dark, the depression the surrounding takes in?  
  
He seemed to be enjoying my futile struggles and the taste of my flesh and blood.  
  
My head began to loll back and I fainted.  
  
He let go of me and I collapsed onto the floor. He'd drank every last drop.  
  
'Tasty.' he said wiping a few spare drops of blood off his chin, 'I think your mother will be happy, for a while. Your thoughts however, are intriguing.'  
  
He turned around and walked down the stairs.  
  
'Took a while.' remarked Mother who was lying on the couch.  
  
When had she gotten THAT outfit? Or changed into for that matter?  
  
'Yes, it did.' said Rabere, looking my mother up and down.  
  
'She wasn't too much trouble I hope?'  
  
'Oh, she's got a fighting spirit.' said Rabere, 'It has been doused for a while, I think.'  
  
'Thank you.' said Mother, "Is there anything ELSE you would like?'  
  
"As a matter of fact,' said Rabere, walking towards my mother.  
  
Rabere got on top of my mother and began kissing her,  
  
The scene switched over to me, crumpled on the floor, unconscious, and oblivious to what was going on downstairs. Thank GOD the scene had changed.  
  
'Ohhh.' I groaned shaking my head to clear it, a day later.  
  
I touched the two puncture marks on my neck and winced. Sore.  
  
I swayed to my feet.  
  
'How could this happen?' I asked myself, running to my room and slamming the door.  
  
I threw myself down on my bed.  
  
'Ari?' called a voice, Erin, twelve at the time.  
  
'LEAVE ME ALONE!!' I cried.  
  
'Ari, what happened?' asked Jenny, ten at the time.  
  
'JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'  
  
The door opened and Erin and Jenny walked in to see my on my bed, crying into my pillow.  
  
'Padfoot, what happened?' asked Erin.  
  
'IT WAS A STUPID VAMPIRE!' I yelled, muffled by the pillow that was over my head.  
  
'A vampire?' asked Jenny, 'What happened?'  
  
'MOTHER PAID HIM TO BITE ME!' I yelled.  
  
'You were dreaming.' said Jenny.  
  
Erin pulled the pillow away from my head and moved my hair away from my neck.  
  
They both gasped as they saw the two puncture marks.  
  
'Remember when I got bitten by a werewolf, Ari?' asked Erin.  
  
'Yes. BUT THIS I DIFFERENT!' I wailed, 'WEREWOLVES DON'T FEED ON /BLOOD/!!'  
  
The dream scene shifted again and I was alone in my dark room, stomach growling. Not for regular food though, for blood.  
  
I sat up and walked to my window, staring at the full moon.  
  
Erin and Jenny had asked me earlier if I was going to go with them when Erin turned into a werewolf tonight, but I'd said no.  
  
I cast a look around my room and grabbed a cloak, put it on and took the screen out of my window.  
  
I cast a look down at the ground, then jumped from the window and landed on my feet with a soft THUD.  
  
'We knew you'd end up coming out sometime tonight.' said a voice behind me, I turned to see Jenny.  
  
I looked away, disgusted that I was so hungry for blood.  
  
'You're hungry, aren't you?' asked Jenny.  
  
'Yes.' I said, 'A vampire's hunger.'  
  
'Me and Erin will watch your back, if you're going to go hunt.' said Jenny.  
  
'Thanks.' I said, 'Nut... but what if I...?'  
  
'You won't.' said Jenny, 'Now come on.'  
  
Silently I followed her towards the hideout we had.  
  
I saw Erin the Werewolf sitting by a tree.  
  
'Moony, she's agreed to let us watch her back.' said Jenny.  
  
Moony gave us an understanding look then got to her paws and stretched with a yawn.  
  
Jenny shape shifted into a pronghorn deer.  
  
I remained silent as we walked towards the heart of town, thinking all the way.  
  
Moony nudged me with her snout.  
  
I looked at her and followed her gaze.  
  
There was a Death Eater, standing in the shadows of a pub.  
  
I could tell what Moony was suggesting.  
  
It MIGHT be interesting, seeing what would happen if I DID attack a Death Eater.  
  
'Good night, lady.' said the Death Eater.  
  
I remained silent strolling towards him as he moved into the alley.  
  
'Whatcha say about-' he started then I flew at him and sank my fangs into his neck, drinking his delicious blood. DELICIOUS? Ohh boy.  
  
The man collapsed and I released him feeling a bit woozy.  
  
'Well,' said Prongs, walking over and nudging the unconscious man, 'You made quick work of THAT.'  
  
I felt my face go red.  
  
'Are you still hungry?' asked Prongs.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
'Well then.' she turned around and I followed her back to Moony who was sitting on top of an unconscious man.  
  
I lifted an eyebrow.  
  
'He was going to Stupify you.' said Prongs.  
  
'Ah.' I said.  
  
I followed Prongs and Moony back to our hideout.  
  
'You have blood on your chin, Padfoot.' said Prongs.  
  
I went red again and hurriedly wiped my chin with a napkin Prongs had tossed me.  
  
'I have to go home.' I said, remembering some things I had to do.  
  
'See you later then.' said Prongs.  
  
Moony gave a small bark and I ruffled her fur.  
  
I walked back to my house and began wondering how I was going to get back up to my room.  
  
'It helps,' said a voice.  
  
I whirled around to see a tall teenaged boy with black hair behind me.  
  
'It helps if you FLY.' he said.  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
'I'm a vampire too, had the same fate as you I'm afraid.'  
  
'How do I fly?' I asked.  
  
'I'll tell you if you let me kiss you.' said the teen.  
  
I snorted.  
  
'I'd sooner rot.' I replied and walked over to a drainpipe that ran near my window.  
  
The teen grabbed my ankle and pulled me down from the pipe.  
  
'Let me go.' I growled.  
  
Then I sort of, well, TRIPPED.  
  
'You drank wizards blood, didn't you?' asked the teen.  
  
I nodded, I was feeling rather..... tipsy.  
  
'It's like drinking alcohol.' said the tee, steadying me as I tripped again, 'It's better to drink Muggle blood, wizards blood makes us drunk until we get used to it. It's like our version of whisky.'  
  
I pulled out of his grip as he tried to kiss me. And suddenly my wings unfurled.  
  
I bent my wings so they were in front of me and I stared at them.  
  
'Interesting.' said the boy, pushing one of my wings aside, 'I had to be told how to do that.'  
  
He was getting too close.  
  
'You're pretty stable for a drunk.'  
  
He leaned towards me.  
  
I kicked him in the crotch and with one beat of my wings I was in the air and soaring to me window.  
  
'Crucio!' he shouted.  
  
I felt the spell whiz over my head as I hurtled through my window and began putting my screen back.  
  
'Ari.' said a voice behind me.  
  
Today's not my lucky day.  
  
'What are YOU doing here?' I asked my uncle, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
'Your mother has just informed of what has been happening for the past couple of weeks.' said Lucius, 'And she informed me that you can cast the Unforgivable Curses.'  
  
I rolled my eyes. Of course, he WOULD be interested in THAT now, wouldn't he?  
  
'But I came here to drop off a few packages for you.' he motioned over at my desk.  
  
'Thank you.' I said, I knew what were in the packages, books on the Dark Arts, one of my favorite things to read about.  
  
'Now,' he said, I didn't like the tone in his voice, 'CRUCIO!'  
  
I screamed and fell to the floor, writhing.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~Dream End  
  
I woke up with a scream and found that I was breathing hard and I was sweating all over.  
  
Won't this a-cursed nightmare/memory ever go away?  
  
"Ari?" asked a voice.  
  
I looked over to see my door was open and my father, Sirius Black was standing in the doorway.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"It was a memory of how I became a vampire." I said, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Tell me." he said, conjuring a chair next to my bed and sitting in it.  
  
I told him the entire story, truthfully, leaving nothing out.  
  
I finished and he shook his head.  
  
"All this a eleven?" he asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
He sighed and ruffled his hair.  
  
"I'm glad you told me." he said after a while.  
  
"I'm glad I finally told someone." I replied.  
  
"Do you think you can get back to sleep?" he asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Good night." he said standing up and exiting the room.  
  
I threw off my cover and went to the window. I couldn't sleep.  
  
I grabbed a cloak and vaulted out of my window.  
  
"Where should I go?" I asked myself as I soared over the rooftops of Grimauld Place.  
  
I decided I'd go to downtown London.  
  
It took me a few minute to get there. I landed in an empty street and looked around.  
  
"'Night, Greg." I heard a voice call.  
  
I looked over in the direction and saw a young man walking out of a pawnshop.  
  
Perfect.  
  
I trailed him into a alleyway with a dead-end.  
  
I launched at him and pinned him to the wall, my back to the entrance of the alley, and had sunk my fangs into his neck before he could cry-out.  
  
I let him go and he collapsed onto the cobblestones. I had perfected my "skills" to a point where I didn't seem to have a hole in my lip.  
  
"So you ARE a true vampire." said a voice behind me.  
  
I whirled around to see Marik leaning against a wall at the entrance of the alley.  
  
"Marik?" I asked, "What are you-?"  
  
"I followed you." he replied.  
  
"Oh." I said, "Why?"  
  
"I overheard what you told Sirius." said Marik.  
  
I remained silent, I was trying to figure a way out of the alley, I knew he wouldn't let me out the way I'd come, but flying up was out of the question too, he'd just follow me.  
  
"You know how I became a vampire." I said, "How about you? How did YOU become one?"  
  
"Pretty much the same way you did." he replied, "But I was younger and I was abused more. The Cruciatus Curse and fists and feet."  
  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
  
He waved a hand.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you didn't drink any wizard blood." he replied.  
  
I felt my face go scarlet.  
  
"Yes, I heard that part too." he said.  
  
"Was it an accident?" I asked.  
  
"Actually," he said, "I'd heard you scream and I was on my way to see if you were alright but your father got to you first and I heard you say something that caught my attention."  
  
"Oh." I said.  
  
I had decided I'd fly up to get out of the alley, I really hate alleys.  
  
I launched myself up into the air. Curse these buildings for being ten stories tall.  
  
I was almost out of the alley but suddenly Marik grabbed me from behind and pushed me into the side of one of the buildings, holding me by the neck of my shirt.  
  
I winced as my wings were squished against the brick.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked Marik, with a gasp of pain as my wings disappeared.  
  
Crap.  
  
He readjusted his grip on me, so that I wouldn't fall.  
  
"I was just wondering," started Marik, "Did either of those vampires do anything to you?"  
  
His question took me aback. He had come here to ask me if they'd hurt me in any way (besides one of them biting me)?  
  
"No." I replied.  
  
He was staring me in the eyes, obviously trying to determine if I was lying.  
  
"Good." he said, " Neither of them kissed you, did they?"  
  
I made a face.  
  
"NO." I said, "They wouldn't be alive right now if they had."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Good." he said.  
  
He grabbed me around the waist and flew to the roof.  
  
"So." he said, letting go of me, "What are you planning to go do know?"  
  
"I plan on going home and going back to bed." I replied, watching as Marik leaned against a chimney and stared at me. .* I hate being stared at.  
  
"Even though you slept for three whole days?" he asked.  
  
I gaped at him.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You've been sleeping for the past three days and two nights." he replied, "Was it only a little while ago that you first woke up?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well," he said, "I'll fly back with you."  
  
"What's with the sudden guard duty?" I asked.  
  
"Voldemort's been rather active the past few days." he replied as we leapt into the air, "We saved the articles for you to read."  
  
A few minutes later we arrived in my room at number twelve.  
  
Marik pressed his lips to mine.  
  
"Good night, Ari." said Marik, breaking our kiss.  
  
"Good night." I said, as he left my room and closed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: ^_^ There's a history lesson.  
  
Harry: Much more interesting them Professor Binn's class.  
  
Marik: T_T *muttering*  
  
C-F: O.O Please R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Mission: Matchmaker II and Other Things

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C-F: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!  
  
Marik: O.O Scary...  
  
C-F: AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Evil... :|  
  
Malik: O.O Mental note to self: Don't let Chaotic_Freakatroid watch YGO episodes with Marik or me in them.  
  
C-F: T-T But I wannaaaaaa.... ToT Anyhoo, thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH PRT FOR THE PICS! Especially the one of Marik with his shirt off... *tugs at Marik's shirt*  
  
Marik: O.O;;;  
  
Malik: ^O^  
  
C-F: *TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG* Won't come off.. T_T  
  
Marik: O.O SAVE MEEEE!!!  
  
C-F: ^_^ *get's scissors* If I can't PULL it off I'll CUT it off. *  
  
Marik: *runs and hides*  
  
C-F: T_T *sees Malik with shirt off and flexing muscles* O.O Wow... biSHIE aLERT.  
  
Marik: MALIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .* DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: ^-^ Hahahahahaa... *flex*  
  
C-F: O.O *drool*  
  
Marik: T-T *takes shirt off*  
  
C-F: O.O ^_^ *glomps*  
  
Malik: T_T  
  
Marik: ^_^  
  
C-F: *snuggle*  
  
junana107: They have officially scarred her mind. (Not that it wasn't scarred anyways).  
  
juhachi108: That one episode better of been the only one where Marik takes part of his robes off.  
  
C-F: *drool*  
  
junana107: *takes out mega-ton hammer* GET WRITING OR I'LL WRITE A MARIK/MALIK/BAKURA FIC!!  
  
C-F: *turns feral* !@^%#!@(%!)(^#!&^$!#$!@$!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WHACK  
  
C-F: TT *starts typing whilst rubber her head* u¬¬ By the way, in spirit of the HP books being British all the spellings with be the 'British' spellings.  
  
The weight of a sword that stole a life will drag you down to hell.  
  
Death is only the Beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
5  
Chapter Five  
Mission: Matchmaker II and Other Things  
  
***********************Twelve Grimauld Place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ari  
  
^_^ Happy, happy, happy... I'm a very happy vampire.  
  
"Ari? Are you FEELING okay?" asked Erin giving me the weirdest look in the world.  
  
I grinned at her and continued to play around with my slinky.  
  
"Oh my GOD." said Jenny, "She's lost it."  
  
"I never had it to begin with!" I said, still grinning.  
  
Me, Erin and Jenny were the only ones in the house at the moment.  
  
"What's got YOU so happy?" asked Erin.  
  
I peered at her over my slinky.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with MARIK?" asked Jenny.  
  
I grinned again.  
  
"What?" asked Erin.  
  
"He's my boyfriend!" I said cheerily.  
  
Their jaws dropped.  
  
"WHAT?" they gaped.  
  
I grinned and picked up a book.  
  
"HE'S YOUR WHAT?!" yelled Jenny.  
  
"My BORFRIEND." I said, "Say it with me - BOY-FRI-END."  
  
She glared at me.  
  
"DEATH TO THE PHARAOH!!!!" screamed my grandmother's portrait. u¬¬  
  
"SILENCE!" I yelled.  
  
She shut-up.  
  
"THAT WAS MEAN!" Erin yelled at the portrait, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"  
  
Jenny and me exchanged looks.  
  
"Why are you defending him as if he's your boyfriend?" I asked as Erin leapt up as if to tackle the portrait.  
  
She turned scarlet.  
  
"Nothing." she muttered, "I didn't say a thing."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I heard the old bat yelling." said Yami as he walked into the room.  
  
I smirked slightly.  
  
"Ari! Don't get that look!" snapped Jenny.  
  
I blinked my eyes innocently at her.  
  
"What is my dear girlfriend up to know?" asked Marik who had snuck up behind me without my noticing.  
  
"Who knows?" asked Erin.  
  
"Girlfriend?" asked Yami looking from me to Marik and back.  
  
I grinned slightly.  
  
"Arianna, I know what you've been thinking." started a voice and I turned to see Dumbledore, "And I highly suggest you don't go through with it."  
  
I sighed. But I wanna go to Egypt...  
  
"Do we know who was posing as me?" I asked.  
  
"We don't know." replied Marik, "It escaped."  
  
"Though we did find out how Death Eaters got into Hogwarts." said Dumbledore, "School is opening up next Monday."  
  
"How'd they get in?" I asked.  
  
"It seems that Umbridge took some of the protective spells off of her former office and the Panthera-" Marik stopped suddenly and cleared his throat, "Death Eaters Apperated."  
  
"What are you not telling me?" I asked.  
  
Dumbledore peered at me over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"There is a group besides the Death Eaters after you." said Yami, "From Egypt. They're after Marik and your friends as well."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"They call themselves Deserta Panthera Leo." said Dumbledore.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Desert Lion?" I asked, "Please. If that isn't silly I don't know what is."  
  
"They are similar to the Tomb Keepers." said Sirius.  
  
My head snapped up.  
  
"Last time I was in Egypt, everyone was trying to get me to leave because of rumours that the Tomb Keepers were set out to kill me for 'disturbing the resting place of their pharaoh' and 'defying Osiris and Anubis'." I said.  
  
Marik made a strangled noise.  
  
"What?" I asked him.  
  
"I nearly killed you..." he was muttering a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Ahh, so you're the one who nearly ran me through." I said.  
  
He went scarlet.  
  
"DEATH TO THE VAMPIRES!!!!" yelled the portrait do I REALLY need to specify which one?, "Except for you, granddaughter."  
  
"Who's here now?" sighed Sirius.  
  
"Got me." I said, "$Not like I'm psychic$."  
  
Marik grinned at me.  
  
"I'm sorry to intrude," started a voice I recognized all too well, "But I have some rather important news."  
  
I looked up from my book a look of pure hatred on my face.  
  
"Ari?" asked Rabere, "You've grown."  
  
"$I'll kill him$." I muttered putting my book down.  
  
"$Easy$." said Marik pulling me back as I started to go to strangle Rabere.  
  
"What news would interest someone who hates you?" asked Erin.  
  
"The Deserta Panthera Leos seem to believe that she is the re-incarnate of the daughter of their most revered pharaohs." replied Rabere.  
  
I mouthed wordlessly.  
  
"And her friends?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I do not know yet." replied Rabere.  
  
I sat down, shocked.  
  
"They plan on finding out if you're who they think you are." added Rabere.  
  
"How?" I croaked.  
  
Marik put his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"It's similar to what your boyfriend," he said this as if it were a curse word, "went through."  
  
I felt the color drain from my face.  
  
"Exactly." said Rabere.  
  
"WHAT?" asked Marik.  
  
"Only the re-incarnation can survive the ritual." said Rabere, "No matter WHAT you are, human, werewolf, vampire, mermaid, banshee the works."  
  
"Ohhh boy." I said, "This is the last time I say my life isn't interesting."  
  
Marik rested his head on my shoulder, and with a start, I noticed that I had an incredibly strong urge to bite him. Why?  
  
Rabere seemed to know what I was thinking.  
  
"I have to go." said Rabere and with a bow he left.  
  
"Now, we have a meeting to get to and we would appreciate it if you all would go upstairs." said Sirius.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaay." I drawled.  
  
Marik and I followed Yami and Erin up the stairs, followed by Jenny and Joey.  
  
"$Wanna play matchmaker$?" asked Marik.  
  
"$How'd you know what I was thinking$?" I asked.  
  
"$A lucky guess$." he replied, "Yami."  
  
"Yes?" asked Yami turning around.  
  
I pushed Erin forward. Hehehehehehehe... :)  
  
"ARI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!" yelled Erin breaking her and Yami's "kiss".  
  
I grinned at her the sprouted my wings and flew up the rest of the way to my room, closely followed by Marik.  
  
"Well." he said as I shut the door, "THAT was interesting."  
  
"Indeed." I agreed.  
  
I heard Erin banging on my door and I grinned.  
  
"You didn't even get THAT mad when SHE decided to play matchmaker." remarked Marik and a bit of dust was pounded of the door.  
  
I shrugged as I walked over to my window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Erin  
  
.* I swear I will kill her!  
  
I was standing at my window and staring out absently.  
  
"Hellooooooooooooooooo." said Yami, peeking around my bedroom door.  
  
"Hi." I said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hmm, weird conversation... ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is with your friend?" Yami asked.  
  
"She probably wanted to get back at me." I replied.  
  
"Hmm. I can't say I blame her." he said amusedly.  
  
"Why not?" I asked, staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"She seemed pretty mad at you." he replied, "Not that it wasn't all for nothing."  
  
What is his point?  
  
"What did YOU make of what she did?" he asked.  
  
O.O What is THAT supposed to mean? *blush*  
  
"Uhm." I said, hesitantly.  
  
"Well?" he asked as he came to stand next to me at the window. =^_^=  
  
"What did YOU think?" I asked.  
  
He gave me an amused look.  
  
"Well," he started, "/I/ liked it."  
  
O.O ^_^ Awww.  
  
"Me too." I said.  
  
I DIDN'T say THAT! =0.0= Oops.  
  
He smiled and leaned towards me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pucker up junana107. You may recognize this. My end is near...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He kissed me. O.O I was surprised to feel him on me again.  
  
I opened my mouth and permitted him access.  
  
=^_^= This is the true meaning of bliss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ari  
  
I smirked to myself as I watched Erin and Yami in a scrying glass.  
  
"She's going to kill you if she finds out that you were spying." said Marik.  
  
I snickered and let the image in the glass disappear.  
  
Marik rolled his eyes.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You." he replied.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes." he replied, "You."  
  
"What about me?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing." he replied, "Except that I can't believe you just spied on one of your best friends."  
  
"We spy on each other all of the time." I said with a shrug, "You can't blame for curiosity, can you?"  
  
"I guess I can't." he replied with a sigh.  
  
"You're the one who said I ought to spy, anyway." I added.  
  
He winced.  
  
"ARIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Erin.  
  
"Uh-oh." I muttered and I shoved my scrying glass under a pillow.  
  
Erin shoved open my door and raised an eyebrow when she saw Marik lying on my bed with his shirt off.  
  
"Don't ask me." I said as she turned to me and started to open her mouth.  
  
"Were you spying on me?" asked Erin glancing at Marik again.  
  
"No." I said, "Why?"  
  
"Because-" she started then she shut-up.  
  
"Because you were french-kissing with Yami?" I supplied.  
  
Her jaw fell open.  
  
"ARI I WILL KILL YOU!" she yelled.  
  
I grinned.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked, "Was I correct?"  
  
"YOU KNOW DARN WELL THAT YOU ARE!" she screamed at me.  
  
I grinned.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" asked Jenny, poking her head in and giving Marik the same odd look that Erin had.  
  
"Erin was french-kissing with Yami and Ari had been spying on them." replied Marik.  
  
Jenny continued to give Marik a weird look, even more weird that Erin had.  
  
I gave Jenny a look that said "keep your mouth shut."  
  
"I know, I saw." said Jenny.  
  
"JENNY!" yelled Erin and she chased Jenny out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"What's with them?" asked Marik.  
  
"You mean with them and giving you weird looks?" I asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"No idea." I lied, "I had better go after them and make sure they don't kill each other."  
  
"I'll wait here." said Marik.  
  
I strolled out of my room and jumped over the banister and landed behind of Jenny and Erin.  
  
"What's with Marik?" I heard Erin ask Jenny.  
  
"I don't know." I piped up from behind them and they stiffened, "But if EITHER of you say ANYTHING about a very irritating joke that Jenny said I will filet BOTH of you."  
  
"What?" asked Jenny, slyly, "When you said that you 'wanted to go for a ride' as in get in a car and drive somewhere and I took it the wring way and replied 'With who? Marik?'"  
  
I scowled at her and resisted throttling her.  
  
Erin snickered.  
  
"Erin. Jenny." called Mrs. Weasley, "We'd like to speak with you."  
  
I watched as they entered the kitchen.  
  
What in the world was that all about?  
  
I walked up the stairs to my room.  
  
"I assume they didn't kill each other." said Marik, "After all, I didn't hear a lot of noise."  
  
"They weren't fighting." I replied sitting down at my desk. "REALLY?" he asked.  
  
"Really." I said.  
  
I heard a noise and looked up to see Rabere.  
  
I scowled.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I was just wondering, Marik," said Rabere, ignoring me, "Have you told her you're not a full vampire?"  
  
I pretended to not be listening.  
  
"No." said Marik, "I haven't."  
  
"Ah." said Rabere.  
  
"'Ah' what?" I asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." he said, "Just something I heard in your thoughts earlier made me wonder."  
  
I muttered darkly under my breath.  
  
"Oh?" asked Marik, "And what did you hear?"  
  
I scowled.  
  
"Oh, plenty." said Rabere as he went to the window, "Good day."  
  
Rabere jumped out of the window.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Marik.  
  
I remained silent, mentally yelling curses at Rabere.  
  
"Nothing." I replied after I had finished cursing Rabere.  
  
"You are SUCH a bad liar." sighed Marik.  
  
"So, you're not a full vampire?" I asked.  
  
"No." replied Marik, uncomfortably, "The vampire who fist bit me said that she was not the one to make me a vampire."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes." he said, "Odd, I know."  
  
"Very odd." I agreed.  
  
"But, anyways, what was Rabere talking about?" asked Marik.  
  
I hit my head on the desk, maybe THAT would stop the thoughts of wanting to bite Marik.  
  
"Weeeeeeeell?" asked Marik.  
  
I muttered a few choice curses in french.  
  
"Let me guess," started Marik.  
  
I winced. Oh no...  
  
I jumped up and clamped a hand over his mouth. He looked at me, startled.  
  
"Not another word about it." I said through gritted teeth.  
  
I knew my face had gone scarlet.  
  
I released him and went over to my window.  
  
"And if I refuse to give up the topic?" asked Marik, coming to stand next to me.  
  
I hit my head on the windowsill.  
  
"What if," he said wrapping his arms around me, "I just continued to guess?"  
  
I remained silent, it was taking quite a bit of control to not bite him. I felt really bad about that...  
  
"You want to bite me, don't you?" he asked.  
  
I winced involuntary.  
  
"Ahh." he said, as if that explained everything, "So that's why every time I entered the same room as you, you looked strained."  
  
The breath caught in my throat as Marik turned me to him and put one of my hands to his neck. I felt as if I were going to choke.  
  
"It IS why." he remarked, a slightly amused look on his face.  
  
"What do you find so amusing?" I asked him through gritted teeth.  
  
"What would you say if I asked you to bite me?" he asked.  
  
My jaw dropped.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"I'm asking you to bite me." he said simply.  
  
I mouthed wordlessly at him, shocked.  
  
He just looked me in the eyes, waiting for me to bite him.  
  
"I-I can't." I said trying REALLY REALLY hard not to bite him.  
  
"You're having a hard enough time as it is not biting me." he said.  
  
I felt my face go red.  
  
"Yes, I know immortality is a curse, but I'm immortal already so it doesn't make much difference." he added.  
  
I clenched my teeth.  
  
"Please?" he asked.  
  
Great jumping icebergs... Did he just say PLEASE to try and get me to BITE him?  
  
"Am I going to have to use puppy-dog eyes here?" he asked.  
  
"Oh God, please NOT the puppy-eyes." I said, sarcastically.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"The BITE ME." he demanded, "Or I WILL use the puppy-eyes."  
  
I can't believe this.  
  
"NOW." he ordered.  
  
I grumbled to myself, then nodded reluctantly.  
  
I leaned forward and sank my fangs into his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Erin  
  
I walked into Ari's room, accompanied by Jenny, to find Ari BITING MARIK.  
  
We watched in horror as Marik slid to the ground, unconscious. I could tell from Ari's posture she was horrified with herself.  
  
"Why did I let you talk me into this?" she asked of the unconscious Marik, "Certainly being only half vampire was good enough?"  
  
"A-Ari?" I asked tentatively.  
  
Her head snapped up and the colour drained from her face.  
  
"H-he asked me-" she started but she faltered and looked away.  
  
I had noticed that her eyes had changed colour, they were now an odd electric blue with lime green splotches instead of an icy gray-blue-green. "He asked you to bite him?" supplied Jenny.  
  
Ari nodded, and with a start, I noticed that she was crying.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"I-I don't know." said Ari.  
  
I watched as Ari buried her face in Marik's chest.  
  
"You're acting as if you killed him." said Jenny.  
  
How stupid can she get?  
  
"T-to turn someone into a vampire I have to drink ALL of their blood." said Ari, her voice muffled, "It IS killing them."  
  
We gaped at her.  
  
"What about your prey then?" I asked.  
  
"I-it depends on where I bite." said Ari, "T-this is my first-"  
  
She faltered again and began to sob.  
  
"I can't believe he ASKED you to bite him." I said, shaking my head in disbelief.  
  
Jenny sat at Ari's desk.  
  
"How long will he be out?" I asked.  
  
"M-minutes, hours, days, weeks. I don't know." she replied.  
  
"Is this why Rabere gave you one of those superior knowing looks before he left?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Y-es." replied Ari, "He can read my thoughts."  
  
"He can?" I asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because he's the one who made ME a vampire." replied Ari.  
  
"Do you need anything?" asked Jenny, correctly sensing that Ari wanted to be left alone.  
  
"No." replied Ari, "No. No thank you."  
  
I followed Jenny out the door.  
  
"Should we tell the others not to bother her?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
We went down the stair to tell the others to leave Ari alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sirius  
  
Erin and Jenny walked into the study, looking a bit disturbed.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked.  
  
"Ari." replied Erin, "She's upset."  
  
"What did Marik do?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing really." said Jenny, "All he did was manage to convince her to make him a full vampire."  
  
My jaw dropped and I got up to go to Ari.  
  
"She wants to be left alone." said Erin.  
  
"She needs to be alone." added Jenny.  
  
I sat back down and demanded that they tell me everything they know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marik  
  
Ouch. I was waking up, a bit on the groggy side.  
  
I heard a muffled noise and looked up to see that Ari had thrown herself down on her bed and was sobbing into her pillow.  
  
I stood up, a bit stiffly, and went over to her. She didn't even seem to notice me. I kneeled next to her on the bed and put a hand on he shoulder. She flinched.  
  
"How long have I been out?" I asked.  
  
She remained silent, except for the occasional sob. I took her by the shoulders and turned her over so that I could look into her face. And, with a start, I noticed that her eyes had changed colour.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked.  
  
She turned her eyes away from me. I quickly figured out what had her upset, she was afraid that I would be upset with her.  
  
"I'm not upset with you." I informed her.  
  
Her eyes flicked to mine, then away.  
  
"How long have I been out?" I asked.  
  
"A-an hour." she replied, turning her back to me.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked, "Is this your first time making someone a vampire?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Did anyone see?" I asked.  
  
She flinched really badly at that.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Erin and Jenny." she replied.  
  
I pulled her onto her back again.  
  
"You did nothing wrong." I told her.  
  
"It feels like I did." she replied.  
  
"Well, to me you didn't." I replied, "I WANTED you to make me a vampire. If I hadn't I wouldn't of asked."  
  
She went to turn her back to me but I held her in place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ari  
  
He just doesn't understand! I feel like I've done a terrible crime! I want to DIE because I feel so bad.  
  
I struggled against his hold.  
  
"You know you would of ended up biting me anyways." said Marik.  
  
It was true, but I wasn't going to admit that.  
  
"You did me a favour." he added.  
  
"Oh?" I asked, "REALLY?"  
  
"I was bullied by full vampires. Laughed at, scorned." he said, "I've had too much of that in my life as it is. I'm sick and tired of it. I was either going to ask you to make me a full vampire or to kill me."  
  
I stared at him as if he were insane.  
  
"I CHOSE to be a vampire." he said.  
  
I looked away and remained silent, pondering. What if I'D had a choice? What would I have chosen? If I had been the one who wasn't a vampire, and Marik was, would I have asked him to turn me?  
  
"I love you no matter what." said Marik.  
  
My eyes whipped back to his face.  
  
"You seem shocked." he remarked, "Did you think I didn't really love you?"  
  
"It's just no one has told me they love me before." I said.  
  
"Well." he said leaning towards me, "I. Love. You."  
  
He kissed me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Erin  
  
Hehehehehehehe... I'm so evil.  
  
Me and Jenny were watching Ari and Marik through our scrying glasses.  
  
"They're kissing!" giggled Jenny delightedly.  
  
"They what?" asked Sirius, coming over to look over our shoulders.  
  
"Oh shush, Sirius, you know Marik." said my father.  
  
"At least they aren't french-kissing." muttered Sirius.  
  
I felt my face grow hot.  
  
"I bet they will soon." said Jenny.  
  
Sirius spun around.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"I was joking." said Jenny.  
  
We put away our scrying glasses and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ari  
  
I watched as Marik paced around my room.  
  
I was in a slight bit of shock. I had accidentally read his thoughts while we were kissing, and had found that, in fact, the way me and Marik had been kissing was NOT the way HE wanted to kiss. The thought of the way he wanted to kiss made the voice of people I knew scream at me in my head. Almost everyone I knew had always told me not to french kiss. I couldn't blame them really. Why would anyone want to play tonsil hockey? Erin, of course, had a different opinion. And I wasn't sure.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked as Marik paced the length of my room for the millionth time.  
  
"Thinking." he replied.  
  
"About?" I asked.  
  
"Don't you know?" he asked.  
  
"I have decided to make it a point not to read your thoughts." I replied.  
  
He stopped pacing to look at me.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I, ehm, I accidentally read your thoughts while we were kissing." I replied.  
  
He looked as if the world was going to end and then he started laughing.  
  
"You had me for a minute there." he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him as he began pacing again.  
  
"If you want you can read my mind." he called, "I don't care if you do or not."  
  
Is that an invitation? Sounded like one. But by the look on his face I think I knew what he was reflecting on.  
  
"Is it wrong to kill someone when they are trying to kill someone you know?" he asked me suddenly.  
  
"In my opinion?" I asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I don't think it's wrong." I said.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, sitting next to me.  
  
"I killed Jenny and Erin's mothers because they were trying to kill their own daughters." I said, "I killed the curator at the Cairo Museum because he was trying to kill one of the Tomb Keepers, just for being there."  
  
"Odion told me you had saved him." remarked Marik, "He didn't tell me how. He couldn't believe someone he was supposed to kill, who knew he was supposed to kill her, saved him."  
  
"I only kill if it's necessary." I finished.  
  
Marik remained quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"Do you love me?" Marik asked.  
  
"Yes." I replied, "With all my heart."  
  
He smiled a bit at my answer.  
  
"That's good to know." he said.  
  
He leaned forward again and kissed me.  
  
Once again his thoughts flooded my mind. The most prominent one the one I had been pondering on earlier. And as I was quickly finding out, when his thoughts flooded me like this, HIS desires became MY desires. A bit of a scary thought, but true nonetheless. I was struggling a bit with that one desire of his - the way HE wanted to kiss. I was beginning to find it a bit hard to resist. And eventually, I gave in. I opened my mouth and gave him access, and unknown to myself at the time, I had accidentally given him access to my thoughts as well. He kissed me even more passionately. I had the feeling for a few moments that we were being watched, but then there was only Marik and myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Erin  
  
O.O Oh my, God.  
  
Me and Erin were watching Ari and Marik from somewhere AWAY form her father.  
  
"I-is she-?" gaped Jenny.  
  
"She is..." I gaped.  
  
Ari was FRENCH-KISSING. I never thought that THAT would happen.  
  
"I never thought she'd do THAT." gaped Jenny.  
  
"What's going on?" asked a voice behind us.  
  
We turned to see Yami, Malik and Joey standing in the door.  
  
"Plenty." grinned Jenny, tossing them her scrying glass.  
  
Their jaws dropped.  
  
"Exactly." I said.  
  
"I knew they like each other." said Malik, "Even though Ari had agreed with me that Marik is a pain in the ass."  
  
"She was really mad at him at that time." said Jenny.  
  
"Why are you two so surprised?" asked Yami.  
  
"Because she HAD sworn she was NEVER going to kiss like THAT." I replied.  
  
Malik snickered and tossed the scrying glass back to Jenny.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
"Since she made him a vampire, she can read his thoughts." replied Malik, "If she doesn't know how to properly control this power, it wouldn't surprise me if she can hear his every thought. Right now."  
  
I pondered this power.  
  
"Oh ho. That could be so embarrassing." said Jenny.  
  
"Indeed." agreed Malik.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: I'm so going to be killed by junana107. *hides* And yes I know I left off at an odd point.  
  
Marik: Why?  
  
C-F: On the phone, she said that if I gave her and Yami a 'push in the right direction' that she would get her mega-ton hammer out and pound me into the ground.  
  
Marik: .*  
  
C-F: Anyways, mamono made a very good point in her last review. ^.^u She's right, blood isn't the ONLY thing vampires want.  
  
Marik: Eh hem. MOST vampires.  
  
C-F: Right. MOST vampires. I think I'll go hide from junana107. *goes off to hide* Even /I/ can't beat her when she has her mega-ton hammer. Maybe I'll invite He-Man over so she kills that instead of me. *goes off to intergalactic post office while listening to Devil's Dance by Metallica. ^_^ I got Metallica's S & M CD for my birthday! And on Easter I got Metallica RE-LOAD. ^_^ I also got a How to Draw Manga book!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Werewolf

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C-F: *glares at junana107* Due to threats, I have written another chapter.  
  
Marik: I DON'T want to know.  
  
C-F: u¬¬ It is time for the fic.  
  
I like you. So when the world is mine your death will be quick and painless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
6  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Werewolf  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~Dream  
  
***********************Gryffindor Tower, Girl's dorm, early morning...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Erin's POV  
  
It was the dream again.  
  
I was cornered in an alleyway, in downtown Binghamton.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at the creature closing in on me.  
  
The "creature" was Noah Kaiba, a green haired, ocean eyes jerk, but NOW, he was a werewolf.  
  
The Werewolf snarled and continued to close in on me.  
  
With a roar he charged, and sank his fangs, into my hand.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~Dreamwoke up, screaming.  
  
~~~~~Later, Great Hall, nighttime...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yami's POV  
  
"Where'd Erin go?" I asked as I noticed that Erin wasn't at the table.  
  
Jenny and Ari exchanged looks.  
  
"She...wasn't feeling well." replied Ari, slowly, "Stomach ache."  
  
"She didn't even eat anything." I said, knowing something was being hidden.  
  
I stood up abruptly.  
  
"Where are you going?!" asked Jenny, alarmed.  
  
"I'm not feeling well." I replied, running off towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
I clenched my teeth as I shot up the stairs.  
  
I FINALLY reached Gryffindor Tower, had gotten in and.........froze.  
  
I stared as I saw something in Erin's clothes eating........raw meat.  
  
I started backing away but froze again as the creature spotted me.a savage roar it leapt at me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Arianna's POV  
  
"Oh shit!" I snapped suddenly, shoving myself off the bench.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"I forgot to give Erin her potion!" I said, running out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Wait up!" called Jenny and Marik, running after me.  
  
Without waiting, I sprouted my wings and shot up the stairs.  
  
I burst into the Common Room to see Erin, biting Yami in the wrist.  
  
"Shit." I said, slumping against the wall.  
  
"What's the prob-" started Marik, then he saw.  
  
"Ohhhh boy." said Jenny.  
  
Yami fell to the floor, and I saw that an artery in his wrist was black.  
  
With a grimace, I pulled a clump of wolf's bane out of my pocket and levitated it over to Erin, changing her back to a human.  
  
"What the-?" began then she saw Yami.  
  
"What hap-" she began, then she saw Yami's wrist.  
  
"I didn't?" she said, faintly, sliding to the floor.  
  
I didn't look at Erin as I swept out of the room, biting my lip.  
  
"Ari-" began Marik, but I brushed past him and shot down the stairs to my office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Erin's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it! What had happened?  
  
"Yami?" I asked, tentatively.  
  
"Erin." said a voice.  
  
I turned to see Jenny standing in the door.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Ari forgot to give you your potion." replied Jenny, walking over, "She used wolf's bane on you, then she fled, Marik's gone after her."  
  
"Will...will her be alright?" I asked.  
  
"He's just unconscious." replied Jenny kneeling next to me, "Let's take him up to the boy's dorm."  
  
I nodded and helped her move Yami to the boy's dorm, then I shut myself in the girl's dorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Arianna's POV  
  
I shut my door and locked it as I flew into my office, then I sagged against it.  
  
"How could I of been so stupid?" I muttered to myself.  
  
"Ari!" yelled Marik, "Open this door!"  
  
I jumped away from the door, before he decided to use a spell of some sort on it.  
  
"LET ME IN!" he yelled.  
  
I scowled and went to my desk, crossing my arms.  
  
Marik shouted a spell and the door burst apart.  
  
"Repairo." I said.  
  
The door reassembled itself, but not before Marik managed to get in.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Marik as I turned my back to him.  
  
"Nothing." I said, through gritted teeth.  
  
"I know something's wrong." said Marik coming up behind me and putting his arms around me.  
  
"NOTHING IS WRONG." I said.  
  
"You said something about not giving Erin her potion?"  
  
I flinched.  
  
"You're blaming yourself for her turning Yami?" asked Marik.  
  
"Yes." I whispered.  
  
"It was bound to happen sometime." said Marik.  
  
"I know." I sighed.  
  
Marik spun me around and hugged me tight.  
  
"Don't blame yourself." he whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later, in a room...  
  
"I have an announcement to make." said Erin, coming into the room where I, Yami, Marik, Jenny, Sirius and Remus were sitting.  
  
"What's that?" asked Jenny.  
  
I was still blaming myself for what had happened.  
  
"I'm pregnant." announced Erin.  
  
"WHAT?!" Jenny, Remus and I yelled.  
  
Yami looked as if he were going to die.  
  
I leapt up.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" I bellowed.  
  
"I was joking." said Erin.  
  
I hit my head on the wall and sat down, muttering darkly.  
  
"THAT WANS"T FUNNY!" yelled Jenny and Remus.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Marik as I stood up.  
  
"I'm going to-" I paused, re-wording my phrase due to what Erin had said, "I'm going to go to sleep."  
  
I walked past Erin, not looking at her.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." she told me as I passed her.  
  
I winced and then shot away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C-F: Don't kill me! It's short, I know, I know...  
  
Marik : O.O  
  
C-F: At least I wrote it! *opens portal*  
  
*He-Man appears*  
  
C-F: This is for junana107 to torture, instead of killing me.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Malfoy the Idiot

  
  
C-F: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Marik: O.o Ummmm...........................cricket RA, SAVE US!!!!!  
  
C-F: -!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pauses Ra? As in Amun- Ra? WHERE?! goes off to look for the Egyptian god with a bull's head for a head  
  
Marik: O.O Ummmmmm......Ummmmmm....weird.  
  
I will kill junana107's computer if its the last thing I do. (After killing her at Super Smash Bros.) (And she says "as if.")  
  
7  
Chapter Seven  
Malfoy the Idiot  
  
Near potions dungeon...  
  
Erin's POV  
  
I walked onto the pathway to the potions dungeon. cough torture chamber coughcough To see (Slytherins) torturing Yami.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I slid in between Malfoy and Yami.  
  
"What's the matter, Lupin?" drawled Malfoy, "Trying to protect your creation?"  
  
Cue the non-stop twitching. I already felt bad about what had happened (and Ari felt even worse), but how did the school already know?  
  
I clenched my fist.  
  
"How is your boyfriend in bed, Lupin?" drawled Malfoy, "Though I suppose you'd give each other fleas..."  
  
I gave a feral war cry and tackled Malfoy.  
  
"TAKE! THAT!! BACK!!!!!!!!!" I yelled (still punching him).  
  
"ENOUGH!" yelled Ari running in and thwacking/throwing us into opposite walls, "If I EVER see this happening again me, Marik, Erin and Yami won't be the only people bitten by immortals!"  
  
Several people stopped laughing and their jaws hit the floor with a CLANK.  
  
"You wouldn't! My father-" started Malfoy.  
  
"I WOULD." said Arianna, licking her lips for effect (I HOPED only for effect).  
  
I noticed several people were staring at me, weird expressions adorning their faces (including Ari and Jenny).  
  
"Wha-?" I started then a spotted my one of my gloves on the floor.  
  
Uh-ohhhh.  
  
I looked down to see my (very) black hand.  
  
"What-?" started Ari, but was interrupted by a snide voice.  
  
"Ohh look, Loony Moony Lupin has a black hand. What a freak!" laughed Malfoy.  
  
"SILENCE! AND DETENTION!!" roared Arianna, a hand came flying up and a ball of energy slammed into Malfoy, "!&#!$(&$#%$(!)%#(%$!$#%!"  
  
I ran up to Gryffindor Tower, tears springing into my eyes.  
  
"MOONY!" yelled Jenny, trying to grab my arm.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I growled and kicked Malfoy in the balls (HARD), then ran after Erin.  
  
"Where-!?-" started Arianna.  
  
I ignored her and ran up the stairs after Erin (thoroughly pissing Arianna off).  
  
Too bad werewolves don't have wings. I thought as I shot up the stairs, three at a time, Curse that idget Malfoy.  
  
I ran into the Common Room to find Erin trying..................................to with what I would GUESS ("hope") to be (one of) Arianna's (very disturbing) silver swords.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" I shouted, knocking the sword out of her hands. "You're not a freak."  
  
"You can't stop me!!" yelled Erin.  
  
I was startled to see tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I WILL stop you." I said grabbing her wrist as she went to get the sword, "You're NOT a freak."  
  
"I AM a freak." she argued.  
  
"No, you re not." I replied, pulling her closer to me.  
  
She stopped mid-sentence and her face went beet red.  
  
Do I want to know what she's thinking? I wondered, But then again, I doubt she'd want to know what/I/was thinking.  
  
You didn't just see that.  
  
I kissed her passionatly. I felt Erin's hands reach up and she began to fiddle with the front of my shirt - and I was doing the same with her shirt.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Arianna's POV  
  
I burst into the Common Room of Gryffindor Tower......................................to find Erin and Yami ON THE FLOOR KISSING with their shirts HALF-OFF.  
  
Uhm.............................. I thought backing out silently.  
  
I turned and bolted out of the Pink Lady's Portrait.  
  
"What?" asked Marik.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked JEnny.  
  
"Uhhhh....eh heh...." I muttered, "If you REALLY want to know, go look for yourself."  
  
They gave me weird looks and then peered into the Common Room.  
  
"OH MY GOD." gaped Jenny, shuting the portrait.  
  
Marik shot me a look that said "even you and I havn't gotten THAT far", and I felt my face go red.  
  
"Are you going to let them skip Potions?" asked Jenny.  
  
twitch  
  
"Well, it's not like you're going to barge in there and...ah....INTERUPT them, now, is it?" said Marik.  
  
Stop shooting me the evil sexy smirk, Marik. I thought to myself.  
  
"I'll let them skip." I said, "But if Erin says she's pregnant, I'm going to believe her."  
  
"Oh, come ON." said Jenny, rolling her eyes, "They didn't even have their pants down."  
  
.............................................ew.  
  
"I have a class to teach." I said, sweeping down the staircase and out of sight.  
  
Marik's POV  
  
:) Heheheheheheheheh.....  
  
"What's with Ari?" I asked Jenny as we went back down to Potions.  
  
"I dunno, maybe she's a bit....disturbed by what she saw?" replied Jenny.  
  
Hmmm, seeing her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend on the floor kissing with their shirts half-off....I guess she WOULD find that disturbing (even if she IS a vampire).  
  
"Do you think Ari'll give them detention?" asked Jenny, disturbing my thoughts (about Ari ).  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
Jenny gave me a knowing look then said, "For fighting?"  
  
"..........maybe." I replied slowly, "If she is feeling particularly evil.....BIG YES."  
  
Jenny sighed as we entered the Potions dungeon.  
  
"ARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Malfoy.  
  
I looked to the front of the classroom to see a VERY VERY VERY angry Arianna Black.  
  
"Whoa." said Jenny.  
  
"I didn't know vampires had red eyes." said Harry.  
  
"They don't unless they are so mad that you can't imagine the tortures they'd preform on ou." replied Hermione.  
  
I studied Ari as she held Malfoy by the front of his robes, quite a few feet up in the air, her fangs bared in a snarl and a VERY dark aura surrounding her.  
  
"She's scary." said Ron.  
  
"I agree." said Hermione and Harry in unison.  
  
"What did he do?" I asked after surveying Arianna for a few moments more.  
  
"Uhmmmmmmmm...." muttered Neville nervously.  
  
I picked up the hint- it had been SOMETHING about me.  
  
"DRACO ALBERT MALFOY!!!!!" screamed Arianna, her hair flying in a gale of which did not exist, "IF I EVER HEAR YOU TALKING LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU WILL BE HAPPY FOR AN EARLY DEATH ONCE I AM THROUGH WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Great Ra, she was MAD.  
  
"I've never seen her like this." gawped Jenny.  
  
I watched as Malfoy flaied around, uselessly.  
  
"THINK HOW IT WOULD FEEL TO BE TURNED INSIDE OUT AND THROWN INTO THE OWLRY!!!!!!!!" screamed Arianna.  
  
Semming to be finished with her yelling, she threw Malfoy clear across the room and the turned to the black board, wrote instructions on it and swept out of the dungeon and to her office.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." I said, pushing Jenny back as she went to go after Ari.  
  
I strode into the Entrance Hall and up the marble staircase.  
  
What had Malfoy said that could make Ari THAT mad? I windered as I reached the third floor and strode to Ari's office.  
  
I raised my hand to knock and hesitated.  
  
Oh go ahead and open it. I told myself.  
  
I knocked on the door.  
  
I heard a stream of (very colourful) Ancient Egyptian curses fly from Ari's mouth.  
  
"ARI!" I yelled, "OPEN THIS DOOR!"  
  
I waited, arms crossed. I heard a key in the lock and the click of the tumbler inside shifting.  
  
"It's unlocked." I heard Ari mutter.  
  
Ari was doing a VERY good job of hiding her thoughts from me.  
  
"What did Malfoy say?" I asked as I stepped into the room.  
  
Arianna was sitting on her bed a room away.  
  
"Nothing." she said.  
  
"Now THAT,"I said, "is codswallup."  
  
She winced.  
  
"WELL?" I asked.  
  
"It is nothing." she replied, looking away.  
  
I sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders and just held her.  
  
Arianna's POV  
  
That idiot Malfoy. I thought to myself as Marik held me, I SWEAR if his father doesn't kill him, I WILL.  
  
"You can tell me anything." said Marik, a seductive edge to his voice.  
  
I HATE it when he does that.  
  
"Did he say something along the lines of one of his first insults to Erin?" he asked.  
  
I felt my face go VERY red.  
  
"Ahhh." he said, brushing a few strands of hair away from my face.  
  
"'Ahhh' what?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, it just confirmed my guess." he said, simply.  
  
"This is not what you came here to talk about, is it?" I asked.  
  
Marik let out a sigh.  
  
"ARI!" called a voice from my office door.  
  
"It's Erin." I said, standing up.  
  
Saved by the bell. I thought, Or rather, saved by the werewolf.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, opening the door.  
  
Erin swept into my office, shot Marik a VERY weird look and then turned to me as I closed the door.  
  
"Jenny told me about your little outburst in Pontions." said Erin.  
  
"Uh-huuuuuuuh?" I said, sensing there was more.  
  
"And," she shot Marik another weird look, "Harry, Ron and Hermione told me what he said."  
  
My face went scarlet.  
  
"REALLY?" said Marik, "What did he say?"  
  
"I'll tell you." said Erin, "But NOT in Ari's presence."  
  
Twitch...  
  
"You and Yami are already in detention for a week," I said, "do you want it to be lengthened?"  
  
"It's not a matter of the school so you can't." said Erin, pushing me out the door of my OWN office.  
  
"Your girlfriend is evil." I informed Yami.  
  
He remained silent.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
I walked into MY office after Erin had left, to se Marik was STILL sitting on MY bed.  
  
"Malfoy has a very dirty mind." said Marik, looking up at me as I leaned against the door way.  
  
"And a dirty mouth to go with it." I replied, "Did Erin REALLY tell you what he said?"  
  
Marik shot me a smirk.  
  
Ra, I HATE it when he does that!  
  
"Yes." he said, "And she said that Hermione said that you were rather close to throwing Malfoy into a meat grinder."  
  
I twitched.  
  
"But," said Marik, "it's in the past. Forget about it."  
  
Wise words. Easier said than done though.  
  
"It may be easier said then done," agreed Marik, crap! He'd been reading my thoughts!, "BUT it IS posssible."  
  
I twitched again.  
  
"I know it's possible." I said, "BUT I have a hard time forgetting things like that."  
  
He shot me another seductive smirk.  
  
"Do you like standing?" he asked me.  
  
Total change of subject? Not likely...  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"Well, /I/ don't like having to look up at you." said Marik.  
  
I sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Yes I know I'm driving you nuts." said Marik.  
  
I glared at him then went to sit down next to him.  
  
BIG mistake.  
  
With a triumphant smirk, Marik threw me over his shoulder, onto my back, onto the bed and the pinned me down.  
  
"That." I said, glaring up at him, "Was NOT funny."  
  
"But you're so gullible, it was had to resist." said Marik, his head next to mine.  
  
"I am NOT gullibe." I snapped.  
  
Having Marik so close (again) was making my heart pound.  
  
"I think you ought to know," began Marik looking me in the eye, "That that one time we kissed," he was talking about the french kiss, "that I sort of read all of your thoughts."  
  
"And I yours." I replied.  
  
He eyed me.  
  
"You were serious?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
He grinned and then he kissed me (yes I know, too predictable, as always...). GOD! He tasted so GOOD! I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him (if possible) closer to me. I felt one of his hands sliding up my shirt, the other.......well, fiddling with the front of my shirt. I found myself (1) french fissing him again. And (2) I was actually fiddling with HIS shirt as well. He kissed me (if possible) even more passionatly and it felt as if the only things in the world were him and I.  
  
Jenny's POV  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I yelled in the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"What?" asked Erin.  
  
"SPY ON ARI WITH YOUR SCRY GLASS!" I hooted.  
  
Erin gave me a weird look, took out her scry glass.............and her jaw hit the floor.  
  
"What-?" began Yami and then....well, he looked into the scry glass.  
  
"They ARE just kissing.......right?" asked Joey, looking over my shoulder.  
  
I studied them a bit more then nodded.  
  
"Whew." said Erin.  
  
I eyed her, a sly grin sliding across my face.  
  
"What?" asked Erin.  
  
"You said "whew" about what SHE'S doing?" I asked, "Ari walked in on you and Yami."  
  
Erin's jaw dropped and the colour drained from her face, as well as Yami's.  
  
"Sh-she what?" gaped Erin.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"I think she found it amusing." I said.  
  
"AMUSING?!" yelled Erin.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"Well, I think this is going to be a VERY interesting school year." muttered Joey.  
  
C-F: grumble  
  
Marik: ...........what?  
  
C-F: junana107didn't update. twitch  
  
Malik: Which fic?  
  
C-F: "Welcome to Joto" OR the prequel to one of my fics.  
  
Ari: And it is a prequel to what?  
  
C-F: Be Careful of what You Wish.  
  
Marik: And her fic is called?  
  
C-F: "Before the Wish". relization dawns upon her vary soul You're making me advertise!  
  
Marik, Malik and Ari: HEheheheheheheheheheheeheheheeeeeee........  
  
C-F: sigh They ARE good fics... Warning about Joto, there IS yaoi and yuri between THE LESSER CHARACTERS but NO LEMONS! NONE! It continues the (very strange) adventure of Ari, Erin and Jenny................ It's a Yu- Gi-Oh! Pokémon x-over. And it is very random. VERY RANDOM! PLease check out these to fics.  
  



	8. Betrayal?

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿  
  
C-F: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Marik: O.o  
  
C-F: ¿twitch¿ _**BRACES ARE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ Ow. Sorry I haven't updated this fic in so long.  
  
I leave bite marks.  
  
?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿  
  
8  
Chapter Eight  
Betrayal?  
  
?¿?¿?¿Arianna's POV  
  



End file.
